Metajuego
by Nakokun
Summary: Cuando el sueño al fin venció a Aizawa Shouta, lo último que esperaba era despertar tres años en el pasado, tres años antes de la peor catástrofe en la historia de Yuuei. Tampoco esperaba tener que revivir sus días, repitiéndolos en bucle hasta lograr avanzar al siguiente eslabón de la cadena. Y parece no ser el único que ha regresado.
1. Green Hill

**Metajuego**

1: Green Hill

Aizawa sintió algo similar a la alarma cuando percibió que el sol no le daba del lado que debía.

También se había asegurado de cerrar las persianas, porque en esos meses no dormía si no era en completa oscuridad, y hasta la iluminación de la calle le dificultaba el dormir. Sin modificar su respiración regular, comenzó a comprobar su entorno.

El colchón se sentía diferente, y las sábanas y almohadas olían distinto. La temperatura tampoco era la esperada en ese día, a principios de primavera, y el nivel de humedad del ambiente no era el de su departamento. Tampoco oía, a la distancia, el maullido de su gata, que era más puntual que cualquier despertador, exigiendo su desayuno. Recordaba haberse ido a dormir en su pijama de invierno, pero este tenía mangas cortas y la tela era distinta.

Así y todo, no llegó a la alarma.

No percibía a ninguna persona en la habitación, y al esforzar sus oídos, notó que no había nadie en el departamento. Tampoco tenía esa sensación en la nuca de ser observado, por personas o por máquinas. Así que decidió seguir la rutina que se esperaba de él y abrió los ojos.

No estaba en su departamento.

No estaba en un sitio desconocido.

Despacio, giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de luz, donde un velador, un reloj despertador y un almanaque reposaban, inocentes. Observó los días tachados. Comprobó el año. Caminó, dejando que las mantas se deslizasen hacia el suelo, hacia la salita, donde un televisor conocido lo esperaba. Buscó el canal de noticias. Comprobó la fecha. Caminó hacia el baño. Miró su rostro en el espejo. Buscó las cicatrices que habían adornado su cara y que ahora ya no estaban.

Activó su particularidad.

Pasaron los segundos, sin que nada a su alrededor cambiase.

Cuando la realidad dejó de ser tan aplastante al punto que le impedía moverse, fue a por su teléfono.

.-.

Al salir del departamento, se toma dos segundos para orientarse. Recuerda de inmediato el camino que le llevará a Yuuei, el camino de ese momento y no el que había tomado el día anterior a ese. Camina con calma, aunque por dentro sus pensamientos no dejan de darle motivos para correr. A donde sea, pero primero a Yuuei. Pasa por un par de edificios que ayer, _su_ ayer, habían sido destruidos. Uno tiene todavía esa lámpara china que habían sacado meses atrás.

Cada pisada es sólida, sobre un piso que soporta miles de personas pasando sobre él. Un subterráneo que alberga miles de almas por hora. Un camino que se va poblando de más y más uniformes de Yuuei. Las ventanas no están rotas y nadie cuelga con medio cuerpo fuera. Nadie se ha tirado de la terraza, y no hay indicio de dormitorios.

No están los dormitorios.

Aizawa se queda mirando el espacio vacío, y por un par de oleadas de gente no se mueve.

Cuando siente que no van a temblarle las piernas, continúa su camino.

.-.

-Buenos días, Shota- Hizashi cambia el tono y la expresión al verlo -¿Qué te pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma.

-He visto miles hoy- la cafetera está en el lugar previo al cambio, cuando trajeron el nuevo archivador. Su sabor es diferente, también, pero sólo ahora lo nota. ¿Habían usado otra marca en los últimos... ?

-¿Shota?

-Hizashi- con la mano sin temblores, se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijo a los ojos -¿Qué día es hoy?

-Pues... - no parecía comprender, pero eso no le impidió contestar -El día en que recibes a tu clase nueva. Ya sabes. Azuma, Daigo, Fujimori, Harada...

-Quiero revisar sus expedientes de nuevo. Creo... creo que al menos en un caso hay algo interesante.

-Oh- la sonrisa le iluminó el rostro -¿Al fin alguien que valga la pena?

-Al menos que merezca mi atención.

.-.

Azuma Sakura. Particularidad: garras felinas. No.

Daigo Touya. Particularidad: escudo. No.

Fujimori Daichi. Particularidad: teletransportación. No.

Harada Midori. Particularidad: superfuerza. No.

Pasó las páginas de los expedientes, intentando descubrir algo que le indicase qué demonios había sucedido. Porque esto no era un sueño, era... la realidad, al menos hasta que comprobase lo contrario. Y no era por ninguna particularidad activa, al menos. Sea como fuere, debía empezar por algún lado, y este era el más evidente, por lo menos. Útil para no tropezar.

Recordó las pruebas que había realizado el año... la vez anterior con este grupo. Tres años atrás, casi. Había sido una simulación de ataque, en donde él había sido el villano. Nadie lo había reconocido. Su desesperación, su falta de coordinación, el que uno hubiese empujado a una de las chicas hacia él, para que le sirviese de escudo para escapar, le había demostrado que no tenían madera de aspirante a héroe siquiera. Quizás ahí había empezado todo.

-Hizashi, ¿está disponible el gimnasio ahora?

-Que yo sepa, sí. No hay actividades allí en la mañana.

-Bien. Voy a usarlo, entonces.

.-.

Los árboles de cerezo parecían querer florecer hoy.

Aizawa les esperó en la puerta del gimnasio, y cuando lo vieron, un par de muchachos le preguntaron si era el conserje. Los miró, sin decir una palabra, hasta que callaron y la incomodidad se hizo evidente en ellos. Cuando el silencio se había extendido por todo el grupo, levantó la vista y habló.

-Este es su examen de ingreso real- dijo, con tono firme -Se han ganado el acceso, pero para quedarse deben demostrar que tienen madera de héroe. Así que entren al gimnasio y soliciten su examen a la secretaria. Entren de a uno. Azuma, ve primero.

Iba a ser una larga mañana.

.-.

El sol se había movido hasta estar sobre sus cabezas para cuando pasó el último de la clase.

Aizawa sentía que su teléfono celular almacenaba tantos mensajes como exámenes. Con suerte, uno sería el buscado. No es que hubiese un solo villano que pudiera ser el culpable, pero no había sobrevivido hasta ahora por ser descuidado. Por eso, cada vez que entraba un alumno, Arashi Watanabe lo examinaba, y luego Aizawa le decía que su objetivo era vencerlo a él. El resultado era evidente, y conforme iba derrotando a esos aspirantes a novatos, Watanabe hacía pasar al siguiente.

-¿Qué harían en esta situación?- les preguntó, al verles sin ánimo, con frustración y hasta enojo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- dijo Daigo -¡El nivel es completamente diferente! ¡No es justo!

-La vida no es justa. Y no se va a adaptar a lo que consideres justo. Así que, en caso que haya un villano más poderoso que ustedes, ¿qué harían?

-¿Retirarnos?- arriesgó Fujimori.

-¿Intentar otro plan?- dijo Harada.

-¿Qué plan podría ser, en este caso? Les he vencido cuando venían de a uno, pero aún pueden ponerse en pie- estrechó los ojos y sonrió -Claro, si es que piensan de forma lateral y no individualista.

Silencio.

-¿Cuál es su objetivo como héroes?

-Ser el número uno.

-Ganar mucho dinero.

-Ser... alguien a quien quieran.

Aizawa miró al muchacho que lo había dicho. Particularidad poderosa pero cero autoestima y menos confianza en sí mismo. Pero estaba allí y eso debía de ser una buena señal.

-Ver mi cara en todas partes.

-Que me pidan fotos por la calle.

-Que mamá deje de hablar de mi hermana como si ella fuera la única hija que tiene.

-Poder usar mi particularidad sin problemas.

Las razones seguían y seguían, y cada una le ponía en claro que no habían comprendido.

-Les daré la comida masticada, entonces- dijo, cruzándose de brazos -Atáquenme a la vez.

.-.

Regresó a la sala de maestros cansado, furioso y frustrado.

Watanabe había enviado su informa con la prolijidad acostumbrada: todos tenían la particularidad que decían tener, y no estaban afectados por ninguna clase de efecto de otra. Nada que enmascarase sus particularidades. Nada que ocultase algo. Tenían las particularidades que decían tener, las mismas que decían sus registros.

El derrotarles no había sido problema: su falta de coordinación, de cooperación, sus ganas de pisar cabezas ajenas para alcanzar sus objetivos pintaban un cuadro claro. Hasta quienes tenían problemas de autoestima carecían de alguna clase de... algo que les hiciese valer la pena el esfuerzo.

.-.

Ese día le tocaba evaluar al año entrante.

.-.

-Oh, hola Aizawa. Pasa, estaba pensando en discutir algunos puntos contigo antes que evaluases al grupo de esta mañana. Sé que es tu primer año y...

Aizawa entró a la oficina del director, sin prestarle atención a lo que decía. Esperó a que el té estuviese entre ambos, y a que Nedzu notase que esa no era una visita normal. Cuando el director levantó su taza para beber, rompió el silencio.

-Hay algo grande sucediendo- dijo, y sus palabras le sonaron como piedra cayendo sobre un suelo de mármol.

-¿Algo grande?- bajó la taza y allí la dejó, entrelazando los dedos.

-La palabra es la que estrá escrita en el interior- empezó.

-¿En el interior de qué?- conociendo al director, sabía que la voz que usaba ahora no era la que él recordaba, sino una algo menos firme.

-En el interior cálido entre el té y las medias.

El vapor del té se elevaba hacia el techo.

-Tiene que ver con el tiempo- continuó -Me diste esas frases hace un año y medio, es decir, en un año y medio a partir de ahora.

-¿Deberé decírtelas de nuevo, aunque para mí sea la primera vez diciéndotela?

-Aún hay demasiado que no sé como para afirmarlo. No es una particularidad, al menos no una que yo pueda deshacer.

-Creo comprender. ¿Hubo alguna clase de evento en especial que podría haber gatillado esto?

-Al fin del tercer año hay una catástrofe, una que involucra a Yuuei y a sus tres años. Fui a dormir y desperté en este tiempo, en la vivienda que tengo ahora, pero no la que tenía en mi tiempo. Tampoco tengo las marcas que mi cuerpo sufrió en ese período de tiempo. Recuerdo todo, pero mi cuerpo parece haber olvidado cosas que había memorizado hasta ser algo automático. O el nivel de resistencia a la cafeína.

-Sería interesante saber qué sucederá antes que suceda.

-Y si alguien retrocedió conmigo a este tiempo, sabrá que yo retengo esos recuerdos. O que alguien los retiene. Notará las sutiles diferencias, que luego se volverán más y más grandes. Puede que use ea información para llevarnos a un futuro aún peor. No sé si es un villano, o una niña aterrorizada que perdió el control de su particularidad. No sé si es All For One o alguien que trabaje para él, o su heredero. Hay golpes que han dado y que fueron críticos en su momento. Hay información... que considero debe ser entregada cuanto antes, a gente que aún no tiene lazos de confianza conmigo.

-Es una montaña muy pesada.

-Y no sé cuántas piedras puedo sacar antes que se derrumbe e intenten algo que ni siquiera yo pueda esquivar.

.-.

Ese día le tocaba evaluar al año entrante.

.-.

Hizashi había mencionado algo parecido.

Era una película que había visto hacía años, sobre un periodista que quedaba encerrado en una especie de bucle de tiempo de un solo día. Al final el bucle se rompía porque era amado por todo el pueblo y se quedaba con su interés amoroso. En esa película su plan de acción no era evidente en la primera iteración.

Había que hacer algo diferente.

Así que Aizawa intentó otra forma de evaluar, y encontró un total de cero personas medianamente potables. No había nada con lo que empezar siquiera. Despachándolos enseguida, decidió seguir a uno de las más problemáticas. Ella podía hacer explotar cosas que tocaba, lo cual incluía la ropa de otras personas, y no dudaba en usarlo para ganar ventaja. La siguió hasta su casa, un edificio de departamentos, y luego fue a ver qué había pasado con el resto.

Algo le molestaba.

Mucho le molestaba, pero había alguna clase de detalle que se le estaba pasando por alto, no evidente para él. Decidió quedarse despierto hasta poder averiguar qué estaba sucediendo. Iría a la escuela y se quedaría allí, revisando expedientes. Quizás los anteriores también, sólo para asegurarse. Quizás los de los años siguientes, al menos podría vigilar si habían aparecido en algún medio de comunicación, o si les había sucedido algo. Le preguntó a algunos del segundo y del tercer año con particularidades que podrían darle algún indicio. No se quedaría quieto ni dormiría hasta...

.-.

Ese día le tocaba evaluar al año entrante.

.-.

Decidió que no iba a ir.

Decidió que era mejor intentar averiguar qué pasaba con el resto de la gente que aún no había entrado en Yuuei, porque al resto ya lo había vigilado y no parecía tener inconveniente alguno en su vida fuera de lo usual. Era un viaje largo, que debía de hacer en tandas. Había algunos que le tomarían todo el día, pero era mejor que nada. Trazó itinerarios con los mapas de los transportes disponibles. Podría visitar a seis o siete en un día bueno, a uno o dos en un día malo porque vivían muy lejos. Optimizó los recorridos y se lanzó a su primera vuelta.

Yayorozu, Iida y Hakagure parecían tener rutinas normales.

Al siguiente amanecer, que era el mismo, fue a por Shoji, Aoyama y Jirou.

Luego vino el mejor recorrido: Kirishima, Asui, Mineta, Ashido, Ojiro, Uraraka y Kaminari.

Entonces llegó el turno de Bakugo y Midoriya.

Cuando terminó con su ronda, sin que cambiase el constante repetir del día, se dijo que había que probar otra táctica. Buscó noticieros locales de cada una de las áreas correspondientes, a por algún dato que le indicase qué era lo que estaba dejando de ver. Siguió tomando los exámenes, siguió expulsándo a la clase entera, y conforme fue pasando el día no hubo un sólo nombre que se le hiciera familiar.

Excepto uno.

Bakugo Katsuki.

.-.

El encontrarlo era sencillo. En las noticias taparon su cara pero su uniforme era bien visible. Su apellido estaba en la guía telefónica y no era complicado observarlo con las amplias ventanas de la escuela a la que asistía. Lo vigiló mientras salía de la escuela, la misma a la que iba Midoriya, luego de quemar un cuaderno de notas y tirarlo por la ventana. Su objetivo del día era seguirlo y asegurarse que el monstruo de barro no lo atacase. O, si lo atacaba, que él estuviera allí para evitar daños. Según había sabido, casi se había ahogado cuando intervino All Might. Una forma horrible de morir.

El vigilar de día a alguien no era tan sencillo como hacerlo de noche, pero siendo Bakugo tan ruidoso no era difícil saber dónde estaba. Cuando hubo silencio seguido de los gritos de los chicos que acompañaban a Bakugo, supo que algo andaba mal. La voz del repugnante sujeto que siguió le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

.-.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Bakugo, con la voz todavía ronca y el ceño fruncido.

Aizawa lo miró, y luego al monstruo en un par de botellas. Si particularidad era manipular el líquido, y sin ella era tan maleable como la gelatina. Podía hacer oídos sordos a sus insultos mientras activaba una bomba en miniatura para llenar la segunda botella y sellaba la tapa.

-¿Acaso eres otro de esos pervertidos?- preguntó, y una explosión ahogada se oyó a sus espaldas. Aizawa suspiró.

-Soy un héroe profesional- le dijo -Y acabas de ser atacado por un villano. Ya he llamado a la policía y vendrá una ambulancia a revisarte.

-¿Ha?- quería salir desafiante, pero le dio un ataque de tos.

-Por eso. Quizás aún tengas algo de líquido en los pulmones, y si no se te atiende podrías tener complicaciones luego.

-¡Nada que no pueda (tos) superar!

-La gente que casi se ahoga puede morir horas después- le dijo, y la sonrisa desafiante se enfrió diez grados -Si aspiras a entrar a Yuuei, como decías antes de que te atacase él- señaló a la botella -supuse que te interesaría intentarlo vivo, y en buen estado de salud.

Bakugo gruñó pero no respondió.

La policía llegó poco después, y le relató los hechos. Había agua en sus pulmones, sí, y había que llevarlo al hospital para confirmar que no hubiese otros problemas. Bakugo se limitó a gruñir y decir que le iba a avisar a su madre. Cuando vio cerrarse las puertas de la ambulancia, casi se permitió suspirar.

.-.

Ese día le tocaba evaluar al año entrante.

.-.

Debía ir antes.

Debía ir antes siquiera que sonase el despertador, lo que implicaba despertarse apenas recobrase la conciencia. Sólo media hora antes que sonase su alarma, tan temprano que Bakugo estaría aún dormido. Pero Aizawa no iba a dejar que algo así lo detuviese. Algo había fallado ese día, algo se le había pasado por alto, y no iba a esperar a otra iteración para resolverlo.

Le envió un mensaje a Toshinori, avisándole que reservase media hora para un evento que sospechaba iba a suceder en esos lares, con un monstruo de barro que estaba en la zona. Era la primera vez que le enviaba un mensaje, y la respuesta, sorprendida pero rápida, fue una que lo dejó algo menos intranquilo. Bakugo no había sufrido daños graves en la iteración anterior, pero no iba a descuidarse por eso. Y si él no era el que tendría alguna clase de problema, sólo quedaba otra opción, al menos en ese escenario.

De lejos, observó la escuela y las interacciones entre esos dos. Casi no necesitaba oír lo que decían para saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Vio el cuaderno chamuscado volar por la ventana y aterrizar en el estanque de peces koi, vio salir a Bakugo y su pandilla por un lado y avisó a Toshinori, y luego esperó, escondido y atento a cualquier movimiento extraño. Considerando los problemas que le causaban ese par, no le sorprendería que...

Midoriya salió del edificio y fue hacia el estanque.

Ya se había ido todo el alumnado, y a excepción de ordenanzas y docentes, la escuela estaba vacía. El muchacho tenía los hombros caídos, la mirada baja y movimientos lentos, como pesados. El silencio contrastaba con el bullicio que había habido apenas media hora antes, con el fin de clases. Ahora parecía un parque en una ciudad poco turística en vacaciones: plazas sin niños, gente adulta más relajada, y una mano saliendo de la nada negra y cerniéndose sobre una cabeza de pelo verde.

.-.

.-.

Entre dos conceptos que quiero explorar, y una idea para una historia más o menos formada, gana lo último. Lo siguiente sería, si todo sale como lo he planeado, un Omegaverse, en donde puede que haya (o no) parejas, pero cuyo protagonista no será alguien de 1-A. De momento, Aizawa va a tener muchos sobresaltos.

He movido un poco el calendario, cosa que seguirá sucediendo en el resto de esta historia.

A que no saben en qué otro Anime y novela ligera me he basado.


	2. Marble madness

**Metajuego**

2: Marble madness

Aizawa está familiarizado con noches insomnes.

El ser un héroe under hace que, a veces, se tengan horarios extraños, del tipo que no permiten tener una rutina de sueño regular. Más como docente de Yuuei. Su clase puede ser motivo más que suficiente para perder el sueño, por dolores de cabeza u otros motivos. Y cuando los villanos comenzaron a tomarles como blanco...

A veces pecaba de ingenuo.

Cada vez menos, sí, porque conforme iba creciendo la vida le iba dando lecciones que él, tarde o temprano, aprendía. Había pensado que podría mantener a salvo a su clase. Que podría entrenarles lo suficiente para que su primer enfrentamiento serio, en donde no pudiesen solicitar ayuda, no fuese tan terrible. Pensó que sería alguien que se vangloriaría en público, o que dejaría alguna pista. Los asesinos seriales tienden a deschavarse solos. Quieren que los noten, que hablen de ellos. Y el haber asesinado a toda una generación de Yuuei, a los tres años completos, era una hazaña que le ganaría el favor de cualquier organización criminal de Japón.

Luego del fusilamiento mediático, vinieron los momentos a solas, cuando la ola acusaba el impacto. Toshinori no dejaba de culparse, por su fracaso como héroe, como docente, como mentor y como heredero del One For All. Hizashi no había dicho una palabra en una semana. Shuzenji parecía haber envejecido diez años en tres días. Nemuri había estallado en una hiperactividad que había salvado a la escuela de aún más problemas, y no se había sentado siquiera en tres días. Aizawa no sabía si había dormido, pero de tanto en tanto la obligaba a que diese un par de bocados de algo y tomase aunque fuese una taza de té.

Cuando por fin el sueño lo venció, había perdido la cuenta de los días.

Con suerte, todo sería menos horrendo en la mañana.

Durante toda la noche, soñó que flotaba y que caía, como en un espacio sin gravedad y rodeado de algo que no podía identificar.

.-.

Apenas vio salir la cabeza con la mano cercenada sobre la cara, una cara que era idéntica a la del Shigaraki de este tiempo, le lanzó un par de bombas de humo. El sonido sobresaltó a Midoriya, y el humo lo hizo toser, hasta que le rodeó el torso con una mano y le tapó la boca con la otra. De un salto se alejó de la nube, donde podía oír unas toses que no eran del aturdido muchacho que tenía en brazos. Muchacho que parecía no reaccionar ante lo que fuese que pensase que había pasado.

Saltó sobre el muro que los separaba de la calle, entró en un callejón, y sólo entonces le susurró que no se moviese, que había un villano en el área y que él era un héroe profesional. Un temblor le indicó que al fin había comprendido, y que no se calmaría sino hasta que comprendiese que no estaba, al menos en ese momento, en peligro. Pero no podía quedarse allí parado, ni en las cercanías.

Cuando al fin llegaron a un sitio que consideró apropiado, un estacionamiento en construcción, depositó al tembloroso muchacho de pie en el suelo y se alejó unos pasos. Midoriya lo miraba a él, y a sus alrededores, sin comprender.

-Hola- dijo Aizawa -Tuve que actuar rápido o dejar que te atacasen. Estaban demasiado cerca de ti como para iniciar un combate con libertad.

-Er...- tragó y lo intentó de nuevo -¿Erase... head?

Sonrió.

-Vaya, así que eres uno avispado- algo parecido a un sonrojo apareció en la cara del muchacho ante la media sonrisa del otro -Así es. Tuviste suerte que estuviese por allí en ese momento.

-¿Usaste tu habilidad anuladora de particularidades para detener a...? ¿Qué eran? ¿Villanos, criminales comunes, alguien con una particularidad fuera de control? ¿Su arma de captura tiene componentes robóticos? ¿Y acaso es...?

-Veo que te sientes algo mejor- Midoriya calló de inmediato, como avergonzado -Pero no creo que debas volver a tu casa solo. Quizás fue que estabas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, y los villanos decidieron atacarte. Pero si no es ese...

-¡Erasehead-san!

El tono era uno distinto, más decidido.

-¿Po-podría alguien... alguien sin...?- se detuvo y tomó aire -¿Se puede ser héroe incluso sin particularidad?

El silencio era ensordecedor.

Aizawa activó su particularidad, y observó al muchacho frente a él.

-Yo no... tengo ninguna- dijo Midoriya -Su particularidad... no me afecta. Y por eso... por eso quiero preguntarle... ¿cómo lo hace?

-¿Hacer qué?- su cabello cayó de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

-Usted pelea sin particularidad- dijo -Cancela las particularidades de otras personas, pero luego usted... usted es héroe sin particularidad de combate. Usted... lucha sin particularidad. Y hay... hay cosas que usted no puede borrar, como las particularidades físicas... Y contra eso usted lucha como... como...

Aizawa no necesitó oír el "como yo".

-Chico- le dijo -¿Cómo te llamas?

-M-Midoriya Izuku, señor.

-Midoriya. ¿Sabes quién es tu padre?

-Hizashi Midoriya- respondió, rápido -Lanza fuego por la boca. Y mi madre puede mover pequeños objetos, pero no heredé ninguna de sus habilidades.

Entonces, no era el hijo de Toshinori. Él no era de la clase de hombre que dejaba a su prole abandonada, aunque fuese el resultado de una aventura (cosa a la que tampoco era aficionado). Pero eso no resolvía el misterio frente a él... al menos uno de los tantos que representaba Midoriya.

Aizawa cambió de postura.

-Tu capacidad de análisis es sobresaliente- dijo, despacio -Y eso es algo que no se ve en estos días, algo inesperado. Pero no tendrás tiempo para analizar las particularidades de un villano o de un criminal en un enfrentamiento real. Hay gente que no dudará en usar tu falta de particularidad para hacerte daño o matarte, Midoriya.

-Y-y así y todo, usted lo hace. Aunque dé miedo- dijo, casi sin tartamudear -Aunque esté en desventaja. Aunque no sea... lo que se piensa cuando se dice "héroe profesional".

-Tendrías una desventaja enorme.

-Y para eso mejor ser creativo, ¿o no? Usted... usa elementos para paliar esa desventaja. Como los que usó con esos... como los que querían... hacerme daño.

Aizawa suspiró. Quizás le habría valido mejor el dejarlo allí y decirle que subiera al siguiente tren que lo llevase a su casa. No lo atacarían en una estación llena de gente... a menos que usase la misma técnica que había utilizado en el shopping previo al campamento.

No, no podía dejarlo solo ahora.

-Midoriya- dijo, con voz firme -En estos momentos lo que debes hacer es volver a tu casa. Esos villanos aún están sueltos, y quizás no se queden de brazos cruzados. Mañana hablaremos. Ahora regresa a tu casa y no te metas en más problemas. Mañana- dijo, al ver que el muchacho abría la boca, quizás con más preguntas -mañana hablaré contigo. Ahora déjame seguir a esos villanos.

.-.

Jamás un camino de cinco minutos había sido tan largo.

Podía ver que Midoriya estaba dándole vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido ese día, y que tenía miles de preguntas rondándole en la cabeza. Aizawa lo siguió hasta que lo vio entrar en un edificio de departamentos, y luego a uno en particular, y sólo entonces llamó a Yagi. Parecía que el incidente con el monstruo de barro había sido solucionado. En su memoria reflotó algo que había visto en un noticiero, años atrás. Recordaba haber suspirado y desear, para sus adentros, que ese muchacho no fuese uno de los que quería entrar a Yuuei. Y no lo fue, al menos no hasta el año siguiente.

Esperaba que ese pequeño cambio no afectase demasiado el futuro.

.-.

Ese día le tocaba evaluar al año entrante.

Sintiendo una ligera náusea, se levantó sabiendo que debía evaluarles ese día, porque no lo había hecho el día anterior. Le tocaba ese, el día posterior en el calendario en vez del que correspondía. No, no iba a dejar que Hizashi dijese que valían las pruebas que él le había tomado, porque si bien lo había cubierto, era responsabilidad de Erasehed el evaluarles. Pero agradecía mil veces que Present Mic lo hubiera ayudado sin aviso previo y sin dudar, claro.

Para su absoluta falta de sorpresa, terminó expulsando a toda la clase.

.-.

Le envió un mensaje a Midoriya y le dijo que se encontrasen en una biblioteca pública, poco después de salir de clase. Dejando atrás a un grupo de adolescentes frustrados que no tenían madera, mentalidad ni posibilidad de llegar a ser héroes decentes sin herir a otras personas o a sí mismos. Le avisó que iría vestido como docente, docente "normal", y que si quería que contestase sus preguntas más le valía no romper las normas de la biblioteca.

El muchacho llegó, aún con el uniforme del colegio, tenso y apenas conteniendo la excitación. Pasó la mirada por la sala hasta que se topó con un par de ojos conocidos, y luego lo miró de nuevo. Aizawa sonrió para sus adentros y asintió. Con el cabello atado, el traje que usaba una o dos veces al año y sin su característica bufanda, parecía otra persona. Como un profesor dándoles clases de consulta a sus alumnos en la biblioteca.

-B-buenas tardes, sensei- dijo Midoriya, y por un segundo Aizawa recordó a _otro_ Sensei.

-Buenas tardes, Midoriya- dijo, y le indicó que se sentase a su lado -¿Has traído lo que te dije para resolver tus dudas?

-S-sí- ya sentado, tomó uno de sus tantos cuadernos (el quemado y pasado por agua, notó Aizawa) y lo abrió en una página cubierta de anotaciones nuevas -A-antes que nada, ¿quiénes eran esos villanos?- preguntó, en voz baja.

-Un grupo que estaba esperando la oportunidad para anunciarse, y que te vieron en el momento y sitio adecuados- dijo en el mismo tono y en voz baja. Sin mentir. Esperaba no tener que hacerlo.

-¿Grupo? ¿En pleno día?

-La mente de un villano es algo difícil de comprender a veces.

-¿Y la de un héroe?

Aizawa lo miró de reojo.

-Usted se transfirió luego del festival deportivo de su primer año a la clase de héroes- no era una pregunta -Porque su particularidad es ideal contra otras y no tanto contra robots.

Aizawa suspiró. No sabía bien cómo proceder. Si Izuku no tenía una particularidad _ahora_ , pero en la línea original sí la tenía... no importaba. Nada podía hacer de momento. Si All for One se la había robado, había sucedido mucho antes del reinicio. Lo que quería decir que había particularidades que podían transmitirse de persona a persona. Durante la noche, había reflexionado en _quién_ tenía una particularidad similar, un héroe profesional, y qué le había pasado a ese mismo héroe mientras Midoriya ganaba más dominio sobre una que parecía ser nueva para él. Casi como si se transmitiese de una generación a otra. Casi como había pasado con Nana Shimura y Yagi Toshinori.

-Así es. Y ahora me toca a mí hacerte algunas preguntas- Izuku lo miró, curioso, y Aizawa pensó bien cuál sería su siguiente paso -¿Algún adulto te ha ofrecido algo extraño? ¿Algo que te pareciese imposible?

-¿Algo imposible?

-Como un deseo que tuvieras, uno que te dijeron que no era realista...

-¿Como... ser héroe?

-Como algo que necesitases para ser héroe.

-Er... no. No hay... adultos así. Que me pregunten u ofrezcan cosas. Más allá de mi madre, quiero decir.

Aizawa lo miró. Allí, joven, nervioso, inexperto, sin saber

(cuerpo caído y retorciéndose en el suelo, piernas rotas, un brazo quemado e inútil debajo del codo y desintegrándose, y luego el resto del cuerpo se deshacía en nada, bajo un toque de cinco dedos)

lo que podría sucederle en unos... ¿tres años, casi?

Pero si algo salía mal, entonces regresaría a este momento.

O eso esperaba. Quizás lo estaban guiando hacia un futuro positivo para Shigaraki. Quizás era toda una trampa muy elaborada con ayuda extra. Quizás lo estaban usando a él para arruinar el futuro que ya de por sí era terrorífico. Quizás era todo un sueño en donde lo mantenían para que no estuviese deteniendo a los villanos, encerrado sin saber que lo estaba.

Fuese cual fuese la verdad...

-Tu madre parece ser la única persona adulta decente en tu entorno, entonces- dijo, con voz firme.

...él iba a hacer lo mejor que pudiera para evitar ese futuro.

.-.

Lo que significaba no ponerlo en el foco del peligro.

-¿Si tengo a alguien en vista?- repitió Toshinori -¿Qué quieres decir?

Era extraño saber que Yagi y él no tenían esa extraña relación que habían construido durante un par de años. Lo que Aizawa tenía a su favor era que, siendo que él era poco sociable, cuando le pedía a alguien el hablar de algo, sabían que se trataba de un tema importante. Aunque fuese (o quizás porque era) el héroe número uno. Aizawa había tenido poco a ningún contacto previo con él, y se le pasó por la cabeza que, si Nedzu estuviese involucrado de alguna manera en esto, para hacer que convenciese a All Migth de formar parte del plantel docente, no le sorprendería. Demasiado.

-No somos inmortales- dijo, serio -Y llegará un día en el que debas colgar la capa, como dicen en Estados Unidos. Pero la gente seguirá necesitando un símbolo de la paz, y pensé que lo lógico sería que tú le eligieses y entrenases. Tener a un mentor experimentado es invaluable.

Aizawa le sostuvo la mirada, algo suspicaz, a Yagi, como si no terminase de creer lo que estaba pasando. No se inmutó cuando vino la pregunta obvia.

-Vaya, ¿y por qué de repente te interesa saber si me retiraré o no?

-No es sobre tu retiro, es sobre el futuro- intentó no recordar el campo de cadáveres -Y siempre es buena idea el planear por si sucede alguna clase de imprevisto.

-Aizawa, los dos sabemos que no es sólo eso.

Suspiró casi con teatralidad.

-Hay cosas que veo antes de despertar. Como si viviese una vida varias veces hasta encontrar el camino correcto. No es una particularidad que predice el futuro, sino el resultado de años de experiencia, vistos desde un punto de vista diferente. Uno que, si se combina con el tuyo, podrá permitirnos el entender mejor el presente y proyectar hacia el futuro. Me preocupa que llegue el momento en que debas retirarte- casi dijo "en el que no podamos contar contigo", pero se detuvo, sabiendo las otras posibles, y muy reales, interpretaciones -llegue cuando tu sucesora o sucesor aún no esté listo para cargar con esa responsabilidad- y menos aún en vivo y en directo, cuando viesen su forma flaca, en su última batalla antes de su retiro forzado. Pestañeó despacio -Hasta yo estoy buscando a quién pasarle de forma más personalizada mi antorcha, aunque sea una silenciosa y que no deje ver su luz.

No había muchos motivos por los cuales All Migth confiase en él, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber qué palabras usar. Aunque fuesen algunas que le fuesen a causar diabetes.

-Pero deja sentir su calidez- sonrió, algo más relajado pero no del todo convencido -Vaya, Aizawa, tienes un corazón tierno por tu clase, después de todo.

-Por eso la expulsé, porque no tenían lo necesario para... - sintió que se le subía el color a la cara y calló, ante la sonrisa brillante del otro -Deja de hacer eso.

-Como un gato arisco, veo- dijo, y se rió cuando Aizawa intentó fulminarlo con la mirada.

.-.

En la línea temporal original, se había mudado poco después de entrar en Yuuei como docente. Era un momento ideal para volver a hacerlo, al departamento en el que viviría por unos tres años... o hasta que la catástrofe se lo llevase. Decidió que, de momento, no actuaría de forma sospechosa. No sabía cuánta información tenía Shigaraki o cuál era su objetivo final, más allá de lo evidente. Porque si no tenía problemas en intentar secuestrar a Midoriya antes de que conociese a All Migth (y sabía que podría no haberse siquiera molestado en un secuestro, sino en mantenerlo bajo el agua del estanque, con sus cinco dedos en el cuello, para que nadie lo escuchase gritar), tampoco lo tendría en interferir en los acontecimientos que seguirían. Podría cazar a sus alumnos, uno a uno, hasta que no quedase nadie que le pudiese hacer frente. Podría empezar a sospechar que había alguien que había regresado con él...

¿Regresado era la palabra?

Shigaraki lucía tal y como debería lucir en ese tiempo, como él mismo. Si Sospechaba que alguien sabía lo que iba a suceder, ¿quién sería el primer candidato a cenizas, sino alguien que podía borrar, aunque sea temporalmente, algunas particularidades? Ya había sentido esa mano sobre el cuerpo, y no quería volver a experimentarlo. Ya no era el adultescente de antes, era un villano peligroso. Y su clase aún eran unos niños.

.-.

Midoriya estaba en su puerta.

Aizawa lo miró, y el muchacho le devolvió una nerviosa mirada. Acababa de mudarse, acababa de cambiar de domicilio, acababa de terminar de desembalar la última caja y de colocar su contenido donde correspondía, y Midoriya lo había localizado.

-Mira- dijo, levantando un dedo -Vienes y entras ya- dijo, señalando al interior antes de mirar a ambos lados del pasillo y cerrar la puerta.

¿Cuánto podría cambiar?

¿Cuánto podría cambiar hasta que Shigaraki se diese cuenta que él también lo recordaba?

Parte de lo que hacía para protegerse era vivir con el perfil más bajo posible. Vivía en un departamento gris, de esos que nadie nota si no se lo señalan de forma directa, y su día a día consistía en aparentar ser una persona común, nada interesante, de esas de las que te olvidas que viste apenas pasas tu mirada sobre ellas. No se llegaba a esta edad, en su trabajo y con sus habilidades, por ser descuidado. Había pensado que Midoriya no lo encontraría, que él se escondía bien. Y si Shigaraki estaba vigilando, podría descubrirlo todo.

Su gata estaba ronroneándole.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó, apenas se sentaron en un par de sillas a la mesa de la salita.

El muchacho tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, avergonzado.

-Bueno... con los pocos reportes de sus apariciones, armé una red de posibilidades, y de zonas probables de residencia. Luego intenté con un programa que superpone crímenes con zonas de caza de algunos depredadores, pero eso no me dio su ubicación, sino la de algunas guaridas de criminales...

-Y tú no fuiste personalmente allí, ¿verdad?

Sabía que Midoriya sentía su mirada fija, aunque ahora hubiese otro sentimiento detrás.

-¡No! No eran sitios donde hubiesen viviendas... eran negocios o se usaban para otras funciones. Así que no sirvió, por lo que empecé a analizar horarios y zonas, y el resultado fueron muchas posibilidades, hasta que vi que usted tenía en el bolsillo un envoltorio de una golosina que sólo vendían en algunas tiendas, así que reduje el área hasta que quedaron seis opciones, y esta es la segunda. La primera era una residencia donde sólo vivían personas mayores, según me dijo la dueña del edificio, con nietos o perros. No se permitían gatos. Y usted es... parece la clase de persona a la que le gustan los gatos, así que...

Dejó que su voz se perdiese y Aizawa suspiró, tapándose la cara con una mano.

-Midoriya- empezó, con mucha paciencia -¿Sabes el peligro al que te has expuesto? Si esos villanos se quedaron con la idea fija de terminar lo que empezaron, y te ven por allí deambulando... ellos sólo necesitan tener suerte una sola vez.

-C-creo que sí.

-No, no lo sabes. El correr riesgos innecesarios no hace que un héroe sea mejor, hace que muera antes y cause más problemas a sus colegas, o hasta a quienes intenta rescatar.

-Entonces, tengo que aprender a ser más sutil.

-Mira- se atajó enseguida, viendo a dónde iba todo -Te lo dije antes y te lo repito. Es mucho más peligroso que para alguien que tiene una particularidad.

-Pero no imposible.

-Batman no existe en este multiverso.

-Pues entonces tendría que inventarse, ¿no?

La traidora de Luna ronroneaba sobre el regazo del muchacho.

En seis meses más la atropellaría un auto y luego vendría otra gata, pero nunca olvidaría a Luna, la traidora de Luna, la Luna traidora.

Aizawa lo miró, y por unos segundos pareció que se le volvía borrosa la vista, como si sus ojos decidieran irse a dormir sin él. Pensó en Shinsou, en cómo ansiaba ser como Erasehead, en cuán feliz había estado cuando él mismo y Hizashi le habían dicho que entrenaría con ellos. En cómo había cambiado con el correr de los meses, de los pocos meses que habían pasado desde el festival deportivo y el ejercicio entre la clase 1-A y 1-B en donde se lució con sus habilidades refinadas. En cómo Shigaraki le propuso ser parte de la Liga de Villanos y cómo Shinsou casi logró atraparlo. La mirada de odio que vio en sus ojos púrpura rivalizaba con la que le daba Shogaraki a Midoriya en el campo de batalla.

Aunque quizás podría tomar alternativas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme, Midoriya?

-Quiero que me entrene para ser héroe.

Aizawa pestañeó. La desviación de la historia oficial sería gigantesca, y Shigaraki lo iba a notar. Sabría lo que estaba sucediendo, dependiendo de cuánto supiese de Izuku, y del resto de los años que había asesinado. Quizás empezase con los superiores... después de haberse encargado de su principal enemigo. O usase a algún otro alumno para sus planes (Monoma Neito se le pasó por la cabeza).

Se le pasó el decir que no

(Shigaraki llevándoselo, con el corazón destrozado y sus esperanzas por el subsuelo, empezando el lento pasaje a la Liga. Varios intentos de cambiar su curso de parte de Izuku que terminaron con él en una pila de cenizas antes de poder llegar a rescatarlo. Inko Midoriya sólo había hecho que el rescate fuese mejor, más rápido y que resultase en All Might aceptándolo como sucesor. Una casa llena de cenizas, cuando Izuku no se reportó de nuevo. Escenarios distintos en distintas obras, siempre con las mismas personas en diferentes...)

y algo le dijo que no sería buena idea.

La escena pareció concentrarse en ese muchacho con la gata traidora en el regazo, como si su visión (ahora de nuevo clara) decidiese que no necesitaba la periférica para la cinematografía de esa toma.

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

-Sí. Y sé que sin ayuda no podré lograrlo.

(Demasiado tarde ahora. Era la sensación cada vez más fuerte, desde el momento en que abría esa puerta hasta que volvía a abrirla, en el bucle siguiente)

-¿Siguiente?

-¿Qué?

-Nada- tenía dos situaciones sobre las que meditar. Mejor era trabajar con la que tenía entre manos. Volvió a enfocarse en el muchacho frente a él. Había algo claro: ya era demasiado tarde, y quizás eso fuera lo que debiera hacerse -Esto no lo puedo decidir yo solo. Hay un par de personas a las que hay que preguntar.

-¿Un par?

-Yo le preguntaré a algunos colegas. No te ilusiones para nada hasta que me den su respuesta. Y tú le preguntas a quien tiene la última palabra de todo esto, una vez mis colegas den su aprobación, si la dan. Tú le preguntas a la más difícil, después, y sólo después, que le informemos sobre la situación, y si ella no aprueba, aquí se termina todo. Tú le preguntas a tu madre.


	3. Spring Yard

**Metajuego**

3: Spring Yard

Ese día le tocaba ir a la biblioteca.

.-.

Se tapó la cara con las manos al ver el calendario, y sintió que si se levantaba en ese mismo momento, perdería el equilibrio. Al menos Midoriya estaba a salvo, pero el repetir del bucle iba a terminar llevándolo a la tumba. ¿Acaso tendría que volver a vivir cada día de su vida, por tres años, uno a la vez, hasta que lograse lo que fuese que tenía que lograr? ¿Tocando todas las opciones para saber qué era lo que hacía repetir el bucle? ¿Qué había hecho mal esa vez? ¿Qué había fallado para que tuviese que repetirlo?

Un peso distribuido en cuatro patitas con almohaditas empezó a abrirse paso desde los pies de la cama hasta su cabeza, pasando por el monte de su torso. Uno peludo y con una larga cola que lo evaluaba con sus traidores ojos, sin decir nada pero observándole con una mirada que dejaba bien en claro que estaba descuidando sus responsabilidades. Una que hacía que la escena se enfocase en esa mirada gatuna y luego se aclarase en los bordes.

-Gata traidora- le dijo, antes de levantarse de la cama.

.-.

No sabía cuándo empezaba cada bucle.

Tampoco qué condiciones había que cumplir para que se moviese hacia delante, o si había un límite a la cantidad de iteraciones. O si había algo que se estaba "desgastando" con cada repetición, además del desgaste de hacer lo mismo varias veces hasta dar en la tecla. Invisible. De oído. Siendo ciego y sordo.

Llamó a Yagi antes de salir.

Se vistió como antes, y fue al encuentro con Midoriya en la biblioteca. Si Toshinori sospechaba algo, no dijo nada. Mientras caminaba hacia el sitio del encuentro, se preguntó cuánto de lo que veía, cuántas de las diferencias estre esta repetición y la anterior, se debían a un movimiento de la Liga. De Shigaraki. Y cuántas a sus propias acciones.

Yagi llegó a la biblioteca después que él y se sentó en otra sección, separada apenas por una estantería. En su forma normal podía pasar po un hombre común, aunque su oído era más fino de lo que se podía esperar. Iba a captar la conversación entera, de eso Aizawa se iba a asegurar.

Cada minuto que pasaba en la biblioteca, esperando por Midoriya, le traía algo más de temor por si el muchacho no llegaba. Por si intentaban hacerle algo en el camino. ¿Debió de haber ido a su casa, para asegurarse que no intentarían nada en el camino? ¿O llevárselo para que no...?

No.

Respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse. Comprendía que había cosas que estaban fuera de su control, y que preocuparse por lo que aún no había pasado era una profecía autocumplida de derrota. Se imaginó a Hizashi comentando que se parecía a un padre sobreprotector. Pobre la criatura que lo tuviese a él como padre biológico. Ya tenía bastante de lo que preocuparse en el presente como para empezar con lo que aún no había pasado, y podía que no pasase.

Vio a Midoriya antes que el muchacho lo viese a él.

.-.

El café tenía media docena de mesas, y un constante fluir de oficinistas que iban y venían a por café para llevar le daba cierto aire de punto de paso en medio de una intersección de rutas. Nadie tenía tiempo de pararse a mirar a un par de hombres de mediana edad en una de las mesas del fondo, siendo que en ese horario la pastelería se vendía apenas saliendo del horno y el café no dejaba de fluir.

-No termino de entenderte, Aizawa.

-A veces yo tampoco.

-¿Por qué este súbito interés en mis años venideros, y en los de ese joven?

-Porque interferí en lo que sería un punto importante de las vidas de ustedes dos, y no sé si las he empeorado por eso.

Toshinori se rió ante la inmóvil figura del otro.

-Aizawa, sin duda eres importante para la comunidad, pero no eres el único actor activo en ella. Suceden muchas cosas todos los días que pueden modificar nuestro destino, ¿por qué echarte toda esa carga sobre tus hombros? Puede ser tan pesado como una montaña.

Shota lo miró, a media acción. Pestañeó una, dos, tres veces antes de que la taza terminase de subir a sus labios y el café entrase en su sistema.

¿Qué tanto podría modificar el futuro?

Se imaginó diciéndoselo a Yagi. Se imaginó intentando rescatar al descendiente de su mentora, de la anterior (en este tiempo, la séptima en general) portadora del All For One. Recordó al Shigaraki de su tiempo, ya ido del todo a la villanía, al punto de no retorno. Se imaginó las acciones desesperadas y destructivas que podría llevar a cabo si supiese... si supiesen. Si All Migth y Shigaraki supiesen, y supieran que el otro sabía, o si salía a la luz más allá del ámbito de héroes profesionales. Quizás Shigaraki pensase que era fruto de investigación, pero Aizawa sabía que en tres años había evolucionado como villano, al punto que sabría que no era el único que había regresado.

El café se le volvió brea en la boca y tragó, despacio.

-Sabes que valoro mucho mi anonimato- dijo, despacio, poniendo peso en cada una de sus palabras -Y que eso es parte de lo que uso para protegerme y proteger a quienes me rodean- Yagi asintió.

-Nuestra profesión no es fácil.

-Sí. Es difícil la docencia- sonrió un poco, y Toshinori lo imitó. En su forma flaca era mucho más notorio cuándo lo hacía de verdad.

La opción menos destructiva sería la sutileza.

Vigilar el objetivo, reunir tanta información como pudiera, darles pistas o sugerencias a sus colegas y alumnos, y averiguar por qué los dos estaban allí, jugando un juego que se habría imaginado más apropiado para el héroe número uno en vez de él mismo.

.-.

Midoriya estaba en su puerta.

Aizawa lo miró, señaló el interior de su departamento, y cerró la puerta tras los dos, sin decir una palabra. Luna empezó de nuevo su traidor acto de ronroneo. Cuando las dos tazas de té estuvieron en la mesita, uno a cada lado de ella, Shota le indicó que empezase con su discurso.

-No me dirás que, con lo difícil que hago el encontrarme, no viniste con un guión preparado- casi sonrió al ver que había acertado.

-Eh... bueno, sí. Señor...

-Aizawa.

-Aizawa. Q-quería preguntarle... Vi su torneo de primer año, cuando pasó al curso de héroes... Me-me hizo acordar a uno de esos héroes de las historietas de antes...

-No soy Batman, si esa es tu duda.

-Er... algo así. Porque usted, en un mundo de habilidades especiales, lucha sin una. Y lo ha hecho por años, como héroe profesional.

-Poniendo en riesgo mi vida contra criminales que no dudan en hacerme daño, a mí o a quienes me rodean.

-L-lo sé... y es por eso que... - tomó aire y bajó la cabeza en una reverencia que casi tocó la mesita -Quisiera pedirle que me entrenase para ser héroe.

-¿Y entrar a Yuuei?

-¡Sí! ¡Por favor! Sé que no tengo oportunidad ahora, pero con alguien como usted... podría tener alguna.

Luna se le subió a la espalda y empezó a amasarlo con sus garritas, apoyando la cabeza en rulos verdes.

Izuku no se movió.

.-.

Ese día le tocaba ir a la biblioteca.

.-.

Estaba empezando a hartarlo el tener que investigar el nimio detalle que convertía a este bucle en uno completo como se debía. Así y todo, no iba a solucionar nada quedándose allí ovillado, como Luna cuando la dejaba sola medio día y maullaba, ofendida, en su casa, rodeada de almohadones gatunos. La muy traidora.

.-.

-Me preocupan muchas cosas- dijo, más que nada para justificar su molestia -No sólo tu salud o la disponibilidad que tengas como profesional.

Por unos segundos, el ruido del concurrido café fue lo único que se oyó entre los dos.

-Tienes tu corazoncito, Aizawa, aunque lo niegues. Como un gato arisco- dijo, sonriendo y llevándose la taza a los labios.

-Sí, sí, ya me lo han dicho. Sí, él. La cacatúa.

Yagi se rió por lo bajo.

-Bueno, le queda- admitió, sonriendo. Y luego miró a la porción de torta de manzana en su plato, a medio comer -¿Por qué le pediste eso, antes de despedirlo?

-Porque si es tan testarudo como sospecho, va a encontrarme igual, y mejor que lleve algo para el té. Algo que me guste.

-¿Algo que te guste? Vaya, entonces tengo que probarlo yo también. ¿Dónde lo venden?

.-.

Midoriya no estaba en su puerta.

Al menos, no en la hora que esperaba que fuese, y Aizawa sentía cierta intranquilidad en el estómago. Vio las noticias, esperando hallar algún titular con la foto de Midoriya con una frase macabra, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Pronóstico del tiempo. Estado del tránsito. Rumores y chismes de famosos. Un asalto con rehenes a una cuadra de la pastelería donde...

Oh, mierda.

Estaba lejos, demasiado lejos, y sabía que no llegaría aunque corriese a máxima velocidad. Veía a un grupo de héroes yendo hacia allá, héroes que salían volando cuando el villano, uno con alguna clase de habilidad similar a la de Kamui Woods, envolvía el edificio como si fuese una serpiente de madera. Ramas de árbol. Los árboles de los alrededores se unían al torbellino verde y marrón y se volvían apéndices obedientes. Y una voz que parecía llenar toda la pantalla, llegando hasta su cerebro y comprendiendo lo que iba a suceder antes que sucediese.

-NO TEMAN. YA HE LLEGADO.

.-.

-Sí, lo vi- había logrado calmar su corazón, y media hora más tarde Yagi lo llamó, diciéndole que Midoriya había estado con él -Si hubiese estado más cerca habría ido... lo sé, Toshinori, lo sé. No, el del síndrome del héroe crónico eres tú. Pues claro que lo tengo, casi se me sale del pecho al ver a Midoriya en problemas. ¿Por qué tanta risa?

Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse, escuchando la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Puede que esto te suene algo raro- dijo Yagi -Pero hay algo que necesito pedirte. Un enorme favor.

-Si ayuda a que Midoriya no se meta en más problemas, vale.

El silencio no lo sorprendió demasiado.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

-Aizawa, necesito tu ayuda. Creo que encontré a mi sucesor.

.-.

Midoriya estaba en su puerta.

Era el día siguiente al incidente, y traía las tortas que Aizawa le había dicho que trajese.

-Mira- le dijo Shota al verlo -Pasa. Con la Luna traidora.

-¿Luna?- Midoriya parecía confundido, y luego sintió que algo peludo y cálido le rozaba la pierna -Oh, hola gatito.

-Luna traidora.

Yagi le había avisado que eso pasaría. Y Aizawa creía que era una mejor alternativa a lo que había pasado antes, o al menos una que no dejaba muerto a nadie. Conociendo los métodos didácticos de Toshinori, y cuánto se había tenido que romper Midoriya... par de... no sabía de qué, pero si hubiesen sido sus alumnos les habría dado unas cuantas lecciones. O los habría expulsado. Y ahora Midoriya quería ser su alumno, por consejo de su ídolo de toda la vida.

Shota suspiró.

-Trajiste tres porciones, ¿no?

-S-sí- dijo, algo sorprendido, colocando la cajita sobre la mesa.

-Bien. Dentro de poco va a venir alguien más. Trata de no ponerte en modo admirador fanático, que ya tuviste tus momentos emocionantes con él ayer.

.-.

Era como ser el hermano mayor y saber que tu hermanito menor hizo lo que le dijiste que no hiciera. Al menos Yagi tenía la decencia de parecer algo avergonzado, cuando Midoriya se retiró. Nada concreto se había dicho, pero Aizawa sabía a dónde iba a ir todo eso.

-A ver- dijo, sintiendo que el cuerpo le pesaba -Dime qué te hizo cambiar de parecer.

Cada palabra, cada nerviosa palabra, era casi una copia al carbónico de lo que había conseguido reconstruir con las noticias, algunas cosas que le habían comentado, y lo que él mismo pudo averiguar. Era como dar una vuelta en espiral para evitar a alguien, y chocártelo en un giro de esquina que pensabas que estaba vacío. Si había alguna clase de deidad del destino, estaba seguro que se estaba riendo de él.

Como el episodio de respiro entre dos sagas tan tensas que casi cortan la cuerda.

-Entre ustedes tres me van a llevar a la tumba- dijo, sin abrir los ojos y sintiendo que Luna se le echaba al lado. Abrió un ojo para mirar su gatuna sonrisa -Ese muchacho, Luna y tú.

El silencio se le hizo tan extraño que miró a Toshinori.

-Aizawa- dijo, serio -¿Qué está pasando en realidad?

-No me creerías si te lo dijera.

-Ponme a prueba.

-Vengo del futuro y estoy intentando emparchar una catástrofe gigantesca- dijo, como si fuese verdad. El otro lo miró raro.

-¿Emparchar? ¿No será prevenir?

-No, porque alguien más ha venido conmigo. Y por ley de Murphy, es el villano que la causó.

-¿Y por qué haría eso?

-Porque fue una victoria pírrica. Quería una victoria aplastante y absoluta, y ahora decidió ir a por su oponente, para... - le dio vueltas a las palabras -...modificar el resultado a su favor.

-¿Es Midoriya?

-El principal. Por eso no te dije nada antes.

-Oh- sonrió, y Aizawa revoleó los ojos, sintiendo la misma sensación que sentía al usar zapatos viejos -¿Y qué más sucederá?

-Te causará dolores de cabeza que rivalizarán con los que me va a causar a mí. Así que te arreglas por tu cuenta. No, espera- dijo, sentándose derecho -No puedes hacerlo solo. Vas a permitir que se rompa y seguirá haciéndolo hasta que comprenda que es lo que no tiene que hacer- lo miró, con el camino claro, uno que le iba a causar que su cabeza le doliese, pero alguien tenía que ser el hermano mayor -Dime qué tienes planeado para él. Y si no te comes esa porción de torta me la das, voy a necesitar algo dulce para esto.

.-.

-Aizawa, ¿cómo sabes de One For All?

La pregunta lo dejó clavado en el asiento, con el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y la boca, la torta goteando sobre la mesita y sus pulmones sin moverse. No era sólo la pregunta, sino el tono: Toshinori no lo había usado mucho en su vida... y a Aizawa se le había pasado por alto ese detalle. Uno que no debería habérsele pasado por alto.

Respiró hondo y dejó el goteante tenedor sobre el plato con un tintineo.

-¿Estás listo para la respuesta?

-Soy un adulto, podré con ella.

Lo miró, vio cómo lo miraba, y se decidió.

-Si dices una palabra, lo negaré, Yagi- dijo -He averiguado ciertas cosas de ti... y de tu predecesora, Nana Shimura.

-¿Mi mentora?

-La anterior portadora del One For All. Ella tuvo un nieto que decidió no criar, para protegerlo, Tenko Shimura. No busques ese nombre ahora, ya no responde a ese- dijo, al ver la expresión del otro -No salgas a buscarlo. Te lo digo ahora porque sé que... Oh, demonios- se llevó la mano a la cara. Sintiendo que alguien estaba golpeando su cabeza con un cincel -Una pareja lo adoptó, pero cuando su particularidad surgió, terminó matándolos por accidente. Desintegra lo que toca con cinco dedos. Y lo buscó el peor de todos los hombres, porque él es así de retorcido, y te adora cuando sufres.

El sol brillaba en la sala, pero el frío parecía extenderse desde sus interiores.

-Lo ha estado entrenando para que Tenko Shimura te odie, y conociendo cómo es esa clase de villano, All For One te lo dirá en el peor momento posible, para herirte y aprovecharse de ello. Su objetivo, como ya sabes, es destruirte, Yagi. Y al tomar a Tenko Shimura y renombrarlo Shigaraki Tomura, su proyecto de villano para sucederle, o al menos de momento mientras se toma un descanso... Y cuando empecé a investigar, a hilar más fino, a buscar cosas que nadie había intentado encontrar antes, todo encajó. Hace unos años lo enfrentaste, y perdiste varios órganos. Si planeas que Midoriya te suceda, debes informarle qué le espera. ¿O acaso sabías, al recibir el One For All, que podrías terminar como estás ahora?

Silencio.

-No. Nana... no estaba así cuando luchó su última batalla.

-Prométeme que no irás a por él. All For One... Sabes lo peligroso que es, y que intentará ir a por Midoriya cuando se entere que ha heredado el One For All. Prométeme que, intentes lo que intentes, no irás de forma directa y de frente. Si quieres hacer algo al respecto, no intentes la tontería estúpida e imbécil del héroe todopoderoso, Yagi. Tienes colegas que pueden ayudarte, y que no querrían verte muerto. Más si planeas ser el mentor de Midoriya.

Yagi nunca lo había mirado de esa manera, pero Shota no desvió la suya.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?- preguntó Toshinori al fin, con palabras pesadas.

-Quienquiera que busque con ganas y tenga algún indicio. Aunque hay algunos documentos que desaparecieron poco después que los consulté. Y Nedzu.

Yagi se tapó la cara con las manos y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

-Debí haber... - empezó, con voz quebrada.

-No habrías podido. No tienes bola de cristal- dijo, rápido.

El silencio era algo menos tenso. Algo.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por todo esto? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi... y por Midoriya?

-La verdad, Yagi- dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y acercándose despacio -Es que has sido el amor de mi vida desde que te vi por primera vez, y ya no puedo soportarlo más. Te pareces tanto a un gato tipo pompón que fue irresistible. Por eso siempre insisto en que tomemos leche y comamos pastel de atún. Y Midoriya parece un gatito adorable y nervioso, y a Luna le agradan ustedes dos. Ella nunca se equivoca en estas cosas, Yagi.

Toshinori no se rió, pero se puso menos tenso.

-Es en serio, Aizawa.

-Porque no quiero que todo se vaya al demonio, arrastrando a gente inocente o criaturas que no saben en qué se meten. Porque Midoriya podría llegar a ser grande, sí, pero requiere que se le guíe y tú serás el héroe número uno, pero te falta mucho para ser buen maestro. Alguien tenía que decírtelo- agregó, al ver que un ojo azul rodeado de negro lo espiaba entre sus dedos -y yo era el indicado. Porque si vuelve a suceder lo que sucedió el la última batalla de Nana Shimura, la ciudad quedará hecha un campo de batalla y quizás no se recupere. Y, siendo que tú conoces mejor a All For One, ¿cuándo crees que él iba a decírtelo, sino cuando más te doliese y cuando más ventaja le diese a él?

Aizawa no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando Yagi se enderezó, el sol se había movido diez centímetros sobre su mesa. Levantó la cara hacia el techo y respiró hondo dos, tres veces, dejando ir el aire despacio, haciendo que su pecho flaco se moviese.

-¿Por eso te involucraste?

-Porque quiero que el futuro sea mejor que el pasado, y tú no podrás solo con todo. Sácate el síndrome del héroe crónico. Y no se lo pegues a él, que ya está mostrando signos de eso.

.-.

Supo que las cosas iban mal cuando entró a la oficina del director y empezó a hacérsele familiar.

Ya sabía el nivel de dulce del té, el sonido de los pasos, el tiempo que tardaba en ir de un sitio al otro, y la diferencia de su voz seria con la juguetona que usaba para despistar. Pero Aizawa no tenía humor en esos momentos.

-Es curioso- dijo Nedzu -Parece que hubiese pasado algo muy malo por tu expresión, aunque lograste salir del segundo bucle.

-La ausencia visible de Shigaraki me preocupa. Y más sabiendo lo que él sabe, lo que le puede contar a All For One, y lo que pasará cuando vea que todo no va de acuerdo a su plan.

El silencio colgaba en la habitación con un peso palpable.

-Y si se llegase a enterar, ¿podría controlarse el caos?

-Tenko no lo sabe, ni se molestó en investigarlo. Pero si lo averigua, el resultado es imprevisible. En el mejor de los casos tendría mucho que pulir, en el peor explotaría en una furia destructiva.

-Con suerte, lo último que haría en la vida.

Aizawa lo miró, con un gusto amargo en la boca pero sabiendo que era una posibilidad.

-Y Toshinori se culparía, con su usual síndrome del héroe crónico. No creo que haga algo estúpido, por eso esperé a que apareciera Midoriya en escena. Y sé que van a necesitar toda la ayuda posible, esos dos- suspiró, cansado.

-Aizawa, siendo que sabes lo que vendrá, sabes que hay alguna probabilidad que estos escenarios sucedan.

-Y no tienes intención de desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-Es invitar a que la usen los villanos. Y ellos no tendrán el bienestar de Yuuei en mente.

Se imaginó a su gata persiguiendo a Nedzu. Casi sonrió, pero sabía que no era del todo justo. Luna comía mejor.

-Nedzu- cambió de postura y se inclinó hacia delante -No hay garantía que el bucle empiece antes que tomemos una decisión drástica. O que yo sea el único que recuerde todo.

-Si es que eres el primero en darse cuenta de la repetición- se llevó la taza de té, que ya no humeaba, a la boca, y bebió unos tragos largos -Quizás el efecto se pase con el tiempo, y llegará un punto en el que habrá un grupo mayor de gente que lo registre.

-O quizás ya ha pasado. Sería erróneo asumir que yo soy el primero en recordarlo. Quizás quien lo activó no tiene conciencia de ello, pero posee alguna clase de mecanismo para decirse lo que ha sucedido.

-Son demasiadas conjeturas.

-Y por eso no sería sensato el actuar de forma precipitada.

-Aunque si llegase una situación crítica...

-Nedzu, tu misantropía está por debajo de tu sensatez e inteligencia. Si no fuese así, yo no te lo habría contado.

-Y yo no te habría dado el código si no fueses así de listo- sonrió el director -No eres el único que ha estado moviéndose.

Aizawa movió la cabeza hacia un lado, esperando.

-He investigado algunos de los nombres que me diste. Una de las muchachas (ahora es una muchacha) dijo que nos ayudaría si la ayudábamos a ella con un problema grave. Considerando lo que me has contado y lo que he averiguado, es un intercambio justo.

-¿Cuál de todas?

-La de los hilos rojos.

El aire no se movió por unos segundos.

Aizawa se reclinó contra el respaldo de su asiento, mirando al techo.

-¿Qué le has ofrecido? En los años que supe de ella, nunca quiso siquiera poner un pie en Japón.

-Sir Nighteye me ayudó, y también le interesa conocer a alguien con una habilidad similar. Si a eso se le suma una "conexión que amplíe dos particularidades", o que les dé un "power up", podríamos evitar muchas catástrofes... Cosas que son fuerzas de la naturaleza. Cosas que pueden dejar a una familia destrozada, si no se tiene ayuda y su gobierno no tiene los recursos ni la voluntad de hacer lo que debe.

-¿Y cómo quedará ella después de eso? ¿Cuándo terminará su servicio?

-Ella sabe bien cuáles son sus límites. Y sabe que si colapsa, lo que desea que pase no pasará. Su servicio terminará cuando Shigaraki y la Liga estén neutralizados, de una u otra forma.

Aizawa fue a por otra taza de té.

-Aún recuerdo lo que pasó en Kamino- dijo, viendo correr el té de la tetera a su taza -La diferencia de poder era enorme. Fue un grupo completo de profesionales, los mejores del país, y sólo lograron ganar a duras penas. Quizás All For One se dejó ganar para pasarle la antorcha a Shigaraki.

-¿Lo crees?

-Tengo mis dudas, aunque la batalla lo dejó muy mal herido. Quizás él se contuvo, con la esperanza de que regresase las habilidades especiales robadas. Es una espina clavada en su costado que nunca dejó de dolerle. O de sangrar. Más cuando la lucha entre Shigaraki y su sucesor se hizo más personal, hasta que se perfilaron como los nuevos All For One y All Migth. Fue una lucha histórica y espectacular... y dejó muchos escombros esparcidos.

-Quizás no deberíamos esperar a que termine en Tártaro.

-Dudo que muera antes de tres años, a menos que le caiga un meteorito... no, ni así siquiera. Ni aunque borrase sus particularidades... No sé si lo hago con una sola o con todas a la vez, y así y todo puede que tenga alguna física creada con la combinación de varias, cosa que yo no puedo borrar. O si tengo alguna clase de límite. Sería la primera vez que lo intentase. Y no quisiera que fuese el factor determinante en que el bucle termine.

-Suponiendo, claro que sea algo que tiene que ver contigo.

-Si no es así, ¿por qué termina cuando logro que una situación finalice de determinada manera? Es como si se esperase que se lograsen ciertos objetivos y no se continuase sino hasta que se completen. Y hay más.

Nedzu lo miró, con la taza vacía entre las patitas.

-Creo que no son todos los bucles... - se llevó una mano a la cara, sin saber del todo cómo expresarse -es decir, que he repetido más veces de las que recuerdo los dos que he vivido hasta ahora. O los que recuerdo haber vivido. O son falsos recuerdos o cada vez me vuelvo menos malo en esto.

-Como un profesional- sonrió el director -Cosa que sin duda eres.

Aizawa lo miró.

-Además, considera lo siguiente: ¿por qué sólo tú lo recuerdas? ¿Y por qué de forma gradual?

-Sospecho que es por mi particularidad... pero no está activa siempre.

-Quizás sea algo latente, o que empezó a crecer cuando empezó la cadena de bucles. No es raro que una particularidad se haga más fuerte con el tiempo, la práctica y algo de suerte. Quizás el primer bucle que recuerdas no es el primer bucle en el que comenzó de nuevo tu existencia.

-O siguió, pero en un escenario pasado.

-¿Y si se lo dijeses a él?- preguntó el director, de repente.

-¿A quién?

-A Tenko Shimura.

-¿Y qué le diría?

-Quién es su antepasada y por qué lo dejó con otra persona en vez de criarlo ella.

-Eso de seguro terminaría tan bien...

-O podría terminarlo todo. Que el bucle se rompa, si es que él es quien decide cuándo y cómo se repite.

-Eso no tiene sentido- suspiró, sintiendo que algo pesado se le sentaba sobre los hombros -Si supiera que su abuela es Nana Shimura, podría ir directo a por...

-Me ha dicho lo de Midoriya.

Aizawa movió los ojos, pero nada más, para mirarlo.

-Oh, ¿eso tampoco me lo dijo la primera vez?

-No creí que lo hiciera, considerando las diferencias con los bucles pasados.

-Dijo que quería ser menos imprudente que antes.

Aizawa se tapó la cara con una mano.

-Vamos, que no estoy en el mismo nivel que tus alumnos en eso de causar problemas.

-No, es peor- suspiró -porque posees experiencia y eres más sensato, adulto, listo y tienes más capacidad de causar problemas.

-Y por eso es buena idea el estar preparados para lo que venga. No estás solo en esto, Aizawa.

Era como aceptar la hospitalidad de un zorro, aunque tuvieran, más o menos, los mismos objetivos. No le causaría daño a Midoriya, Toshinori ni a él, pero lo usaría para sus propios planes.

-¿Y cuándo empezarán el entrenamiento?

-¿Empezarán quiénes?

Nedzu sonrió.

-Nunca te involucras tanto con un alumno en particular, Aizawa. Sólo los sacas del camino antes que se dañen.

-Eres un zorro, eso es lo que eres.

-Oh, me halagas- sonrió como un adorable peluche y fue a por otra taza de té.


	4. Labyrinth

**Metajuego**

4: Labyrinth

-Pensé qué... - silencio -...pensé que sería mejor si... si la pobre mujer no... no se enteraba...

-¿No se enteraba cómo, Toshinori?- la voz tenía un tono similar al metal empezando a calentarse. Podría ser menos duro, pero era mucho más caliente, y se quedaba pegado.

-B-bueno, es algo muy... muy... - buscó las palabras, con la voz ondulando y tono dudativo.

-¿O sea que ocultarle algo como eso le haría bien? ¿No saber? ¿Como si no fuese a cambiarle la vida de la misma manera que un procedimiento médico importante? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

La última pregunta resonó como una campana y acalló su voz.

-Aizawa...

-No, Yagi, ahora me escuchas a mi- estaba tan molesto que sintió que iba a caerse si no lo decía, y se apoyó contra el escritorio de la sala de docentes, en esos momentos desierta. Sala que Aizawa le iba a mostrar para que se acostumbrase a la idea de enseñar en Yuuei, por sugerencia de Nedzu, claro -Esta clase de cosa va a marcar un antes y un después, y su madre tiene el derecho de saberlo. Es. Su. Madre. Tú serás su héroe pero ella lo fue mucho antes, criando sola a una criatura que el mundo mira con lástima y poca consideración más allá de eso. El dejarla fuera es una falta de respeto gravísima. No sé quién te dio la impresión que era una idea, no buena, sino siquiera aceptable, pero no lo es.

-Ella me dijo que era para proteger a mi familia- su voz había perdido la ondulación y ahora estaba más firme, no como el acero pero sí como la madera -Si él se enteraba de quién era el siguiente en la línea sucesoria, no tardaría en ir a por mí.

-Y Nana Shimura había tenido buenas intenciones al intentar protegerte de All For One, como intentó hacer con su nieto, pero ahora sabes más, sabemos más, y Midoriya es otra persona, en otro tiempo, con otras circunstancias. Lo menos que podemos hacer es que sus circunstancias sean mejores que las tuyas, porque ahora eres más sabio, ¿o no? ¿O acaso crees que, sabiendo todo lo que sabes ahora, él dejará a Midoriya en paz? La única opción es entrenarlo lo mejor que podamos, y eso es imposible sin el conocimiento, el consentimiento y apoyo de su madre. Quizás, si él hubiera tenido el apoyo de su familia, ahora no sería un villano peligroso.

El golpe había dolido, pero Aizawa no iba a permitir dudas al respecto. Demasiado había visto lo mal que podía ir todo si no se ponían de acuerdo en esto, y tenía sus métodos para hacer que le entendiesen. No iba a ceder. Y si Yagi Toshinori pretendía darle la vuelta, iba a cortar el nudo.

-Se lo dirás, Toshinori, o haré que se lo digas. Vamos a ir a su casa y le diremos todo, le responderemos sus dudas, y si ella dice que no, buscaremos alternativas para lidiar con los villanos. El alfabeto tiene muchas letras y yo tengo aún más opciones. Pero si pretendes ignorarla, Yagi, es que no eres el hombre, ni el héroe, que pensé que eras.

El burbujear del metal lo había alcanzado, y su sistema nervioso estaba analizando las señales de dolor que llegaban a su cerebro. Shota no apartó la mirada.

-Eres su héroe, Yagi- dijo, alto y claro -Has sido una influencia positiva en su vida. Estoy aquí para paliar tus puntos flacos, porque veo lo que tú no. Así que sigue siendo su héroe, y actúa como tal. No le faltes el respeto a la persona que Izuku más ama en este mundo.

.-.

-No te rompas.

-¿R-romperme?

-Es lo que haces cuando intentas esa tontería del "ir más allá de los límites de mi cuerpo". No quiero que te destroces intentando obtener el nivel de un adulto que hace años que está en este oficio. Eso no es profesional y a ser profesional aspiras, ¿no?

La energía nerviosa del muchacho parecía algo más contenida, pero seguía allí.

-Él te ha dado un régimen dietario y de ejercicios- lo miró fijo, viendo cómo sus sospechas se confirmaban -Es un régimen óptimo, trazado por profesionales. Ni se te ocurra sobreexigirte, haciendo más ejercicios o recortando tus horas de sueño. Si colapsas sólo retrasarás tu progreso. No corras si no sabes cómo pararte.

-Pero sensei, si se le suman las horas de entrenamiento y de estudio para el examen y a eso le resto las horas desperdiciadas al dormir...

-Dormir NUNCA es perder el tiempo.

Las palabras le cayeron al muchacho cono agua fría a un gato.

-Dormir implica recuperar energías para tener mejor rendimiento al día siguiente. Comprendo que esto es lo que siempre has querido, pero o te lo tomas en serio o sólo estarás haciéndonos perder el tiempo. Le faltas el respeto a tí mismo y a nosotros. Pensé que tu madre te había educado mejor.

-¡Sí lo hizo!- oh, había tocado algo sensible.

-Entonces respétala a ella también. Este trabajo es peligroso, y haremos lo posible para que estés tan preparado como sea posible. Es un trabajo en equipo. No. Te. Sobreexijas.

.-.

Aizawa siguió la pista hasta un orfanato en una localidad vecina.

El lugar parecía decente: criaturas sanas, gente que les prestaba atención, comida adecuada para la edad de cada quien. Un par de niñas tenían algunas capacidades físicas diferentes y parecían felices e integradas con el resto. No había noticias ni sospechas de abusos o malas prácticas. Tampoco sobre accidentes graves con particularidades, que siempre iban a pasar cuando había tanta criatura bajo un mismo techo.

Fue más fácil encontrar a la pareja que lo había adoptado por las noticias.

Una pareja joven que había adoptado a un muchacho de ese orfanato, una con buenas intenciones, hasta que su particularidad se manifestó, resultando en la desintegración del único par de adultos que lo tenían a su cuidado. Nadie había llamado a la ambulancia, sólo descubrieron cenizas en una casa deshabitada.

Aizawa no tardó en conectar los puntos y coordinar fechas.

.-.

Se estaba empezando a sentir como el hermano mayor.

-En el orfanato no pareció haber problemas- comenzó, armándose de paciencia -al menos no a nivel institucional, y lo adoptaron a los tres años. Su particularidad se activó y causó la muerte de sus padres adoptivos.

Estaban en casa de Toshinori, en la mesa de la cocina, con dos tazas de café sin tocar y una cafetera llena, y toda la investigación que Aizawa había llevado a cabo desperdigada sobre la mesa. Fotos, fechas, datos gubernamentales, informes de la policía.

-Pobre niño...

Yagi parecía sufrir de verdad, y Shota sabía que lo que iba a seguir le iba a doler más.

-Al parecer, vivió en la calle por un tiempo hasta que una banda criminal lo reclutó. Una con un jefe que sabe cómo manipular a la gente y tiene los medios para ello. Parece que tenía planes para él, y que sabía quién era su abuela.

Un par de ojos rodeados de negro se elevaron de la mesa hacia su rostro, y Aizawa casi echa mano a su arma de captura.

-Escúchalo todo y luego planeamos con calma. No salgas corriendo o...

-Aizawa, soy un adulto, no un niño.

-Y yo también. Actuemos como tales. Demos el ejemplo.

Yagi tomó aire, despacio, y lo dejó ir de la misma manera.

-Nedzu me ayudó a construir la línea temporal, y Tsukachi también. Hay muchas lagunas, pero el objetivo es claro. All For One tiene planes para con Tenko Shimura, planes que incluyen a quienquiera que herede el One For All. Dadas las características de Tenko, la probabilidad que le pase el All For One es cero. Así y todo, lo ha elegido como su sucesor y...

Un gemido lo hizo levantar la vista y clavarla en Yagi.

-¿Por eso lo eligió?- sonaba como si le hubiesen clavado algo en el pecho. Aizawa sabía que debía de dolerle como si así fuese.

-Sí- dijo, con la fuerza de una lápida cayendo -Tú lo has enfrentado varias veces, así que juzgarás mejorque yo si es la clase de cosa que él haría.

Tomó su taza y bebió, despacio, sin mirarlo paro con los oídos bien atentos.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es pensar con calma.

-Todos estos años...

-Nadie lo sabía hasta hace poco, nadie del lado de los héroes.

-¿Y tú cómo lo supiste?

Aizawa se detuvo, helado. Con todo lo que había estado pasando, se le había escapado ese detalle. Se maldijo por ser tan imprudente, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Tampoco era... justo... el mentirle. Quizás omitir algunos detalles sí.

-Intentó ir a por Midoriya, y no había visto a alguien como él actuando de esa manera en fechas anteriores. Empecé a investigar, y descubrí que no se sabía casi nada de él fuera de su grupo. Pero está construyendo su propia reputación, aunque aún no tiene la capacidad de ser tan de temer como All For One. Lo ha criado para odiarte a tí y a tu sucesor.

-No me refiero solo a eso. ¿Cómo sabías lo de All For One y One For All? ¿Y cómo podía él saber quién sería mi sucesor, antes que yo mismo lo supiese?

Aizawa se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Había ido a tal velocidad por un camino que se había descuidado con los detalles (y ni siquiera eran secundarios). O todo el asunto estaba haciéndole mella o...

-Es complicado- dijo, como en un suspiro -Hay muchas cosas que aún no puedo explicar, así que intento... intento evitar que se caiga todo. Por eso te lo estoy diciendo ahora, y por eso se lo comenté a Nedzu. Un mal paso puede hacer que todo se derrumbe, y estamos intentando... intentando que todo termine lo mejor posible.

.-.

Aizawa no era tan inocente como para pensar que los bucles habían terminado.

La calmada sucesión de días y noches en orden cronológico emepzaba a inquietarlo, como si se le hubiese pasado por alto algo muy importante y no supiese qué. Torció la boca, preguntándose si ahora iba a amargarse la vida cuando la vida no se amargaba sola. O a darse dolores de cabeza cuando Yagi y Midoriya no se los daban.

-Te ves mal, Shota- le dijo Hizashi en la sala de docentes.

-Así es como me veo siempre- respondió, y tomó una galleta del plato que había traído Mic, agradeciendo el estar sentado. Esa sensación de pérdida de equilibrio había vuelto con su venganza, y su brazo izquierdo estaba demasiado haragán para su comodidad. Su médica le había dado turno para tres días después -Al menos tus galletas no son malas.

-Oh, me halagas. No seré tan bueno como Lunch Rush, pero puedo conquistar a las damas con mis habilidades. O a los caballeros.

Aizawa ahogó una risa.

-Sí, claro. Fatgum y tú serían una combinación perfecta.

-No lo creo- dijo, y se reclinó en su asiento, dejando de lado una pila de exámenes de inglés corregidos -Hay muchas cosas en las que no concordamos.

El otro giró la cabeza para mirarlo con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué cosas? Por lo que veo, la gente sonríe al verles llegar. O cuando les oyen.

-Oh, Shota, ¿es que no lo sabes?- se acercó con aire conspirador -Tengo un secreto, un horrible secreto- miró para todos lados y luego continuó, en voz baja -A veces robo sombreros (1).

-¿Con ese cabello tan hermoso?- replicó Aizawa.

Hizashi se quedó sin habla.

-Vaya- ahora sí se estaba riendo -Vaya, vaya, puedo dejarte sin palabras sin usar mi particularidad.

.-.

Se estaba empezando a sentir como el hermano mayor.

.-.

-¿Y quién tenía acceso a los datos?- preguntó Yagi, con una voz que intentaba mantener la calma.

-Eran fáciles de obtener. La seguridad era nula y con decirles que era para una investigación de héroes profesionales me dejaron entrar. Mencionaron que no era la primera vez que alguien venía a hacer averiguaciones, héroes profesionales.

El silencio pesaba como una manta de hierro sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Aizawa... ¿crees... crees que...?- calló, sin mirarlo, apretando los dientes.

-El orfanato parecía decente. No había signos de abuso de ninguna clase, la comida era buena y había atención médica adecuada. Ni cerca del hacinamiento, instalaciones limpias, y muchas caras infantiles felices. La administración era gente que se preocupaba por darles una buena infancia. Adoptaron a Tenko Shimura a los tres años, sin saber cuál era su particularidad... y eso causó la muerte de sus padres adoptivos.

La línea temporal estaba sobre la mesa, con toda la información que había podido reunir.

-Pobre niño...

Yagi parecía sufrir de verdad, y Shota sabía que lo que iba a seguir le iba a doler más.

-Al parecer, vivió en la calle por un tiempo hasta que una banda criminal lo reclutó. Una con un jefe que sabe cómo manipular a la gente y tiene los medios para ello. Parece que tenía planes para él, y que sabía quién era su abuela.

Un par de ojos rodeados de negro se elevaron de la mesa hacia su rostro, y Aizawa casi echa mano a su arma de captura.

-Escúchalo todo y luego planeamos con calma. No salgas corriendo o...

-No pensaba salir corriendo.

-Bien- bajó la vista de nuevo hacia la mesa -Nedzu me ayudó a construir la línea temporal, y Tsukachi también. Hay muchas lagunas, pero el objetivo es claro. All For One tiene planes para con Tenko Shimura, planes que incluyen a quienquiera que herede el One For All. Dadas las características de Tenko, la probabilidad que le pase el All For One es cero. Así y todo, lo ha elegido como su sucesor y parece querer convertirlo en un villano de temer. He hecho averiguaciones por mi cuenta y les he entregado los resultados a la policía (Tsukachi) y a Nedzu.

-¿Tsukachi?- su voz parecía desconcertada.

-Siendo que es el policía que confía en tí, debe de estar tan poco cuerdo como para investigar en serio, Yagi. ¿Él sabe lo de tu particularidad?

-Sabe lo que es. No sabe para qué fue creada. ¿Por qué lo sabes tú?

-Tengo dos ojos y veo, Toshinori. También vi lo que le pasó a Nana Shimura, y seguir la cadena hasta el primer usuario fue complicado, pero no imposible. Tengo los nombres de todas esas personas, junto con sus expedientes y las noticias que las mencionan, por si quieres leer algo por unas cuantas horas.

Tomó su café, que empezaba a enfriarse, preguntándose si volvería a repetir el bucle. No sabía qué lo aliviaba más, pero sabía que el despertar en un nuevo, y no en otra repetición, iba a ser un avance.

-¿Por eso... lo eligió?- el dolor parecía tolerable, casi. Aizawa sabía que debía de dolerle como si así fuese.

-Sí- dijo, con la fuerza de una lápida cayendo -Tú lo has enfrentado varias veces, así que juzgarás mejorque yo si es la clase de cosa que él haría.

-¿Por qué no fue a por mí y me asesinó, entonces?

Aizawa se echó para atrás, no del todo cómodo, pero era algo que podía tolerar.

-Quizás quiere que sea algo espectacular. Algo que todo Japón vea, para que no queden dudas de tu derrota. ¿Sería capaz de lanzarte una bomba como esta en un momento crítico, para sacarte de balance? ¿Para que pierdas el espíritu aunque... aunque perdieses tu forma de...?- se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando rodenar sus pensamientos -Eres más que una imagen, Yagi. Si él te asesinase, en secreto, ¿lograría lo que quiere?

El café parecía no ser más su amigo, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle. En el silencio que siguió, pensó que quizás debería cambiar de marca, o probar con ese brebaje que Nedzu tanto gustaba beber.

-Todos estos años... Yo podría...

-No- de repende, el dolor de cabeza, el cansancio y la incomodidad general dejó de importarle -No puedes salvar a todo el mundo, seas o no All Migth. El "si hubiera" no te servirá para nada. Si quieres cambiar esto, piensa con la cabeza. Pregúntale a Nedzu, o a Tsukachi, o a Nigtheye, o a quienquiera que sepa de esto o...

-¿Y tú cómo lo supiste?

-¿Saber qué?

-Lo que pasó con Tenko Shimura-su nombre sabía raro en la voz de Yagi.

-Poque investigué.

-¿Y por qué empezaste a investigarlo?

-Porque hay muchas cosas que han pasado de las que no tienes idea. Tengo vida y esa vida tiene cosas de las que no sabes. El que haya ido a por Midoriya, incluso antes que decidieras... decidieras qué hacer con él, sólo conectó algunos elementos. Está constuyendo una base de lanzamiento, y bien podría... - se dio cuenta de algo -Oh, no- se tapó la cara con las manos.

Yagi esperó.

-¿Y si iba a lanzarse justo cuando eligieses heredero?- la cabeza le pesaba como el plomo. ¿Cómo podía habérsele pasado por alto? -¿Como una forma de hacer crecer a su heredero en la villanía? Los villanos son tan fuertes como los héroes a los que se enfrentan y... - la cabeza le dolía, y sintió que se le formaba una laguna -Y él no lo sabe, Yagi. Él no sabe quién fue su abuela o cuán malvado es quien lo amparó bajo su ala. O quizás sí, pero confíe en que no usará su poder para perjudicarlo, que el que sea su mentor bastará y sobrará o... - laguna. Laguna, laguna laguna. ¿A quién le hablaba? ¿En dónde estaba ahora? ¿Quién le estaba hablando, quién le tomaba el hombro, quién...?

.-.

Aizawa sintió algo similar a la alarma cuando percibió que el sol no le daba del lado que debía.

Más que nada, porque no percibía sol en ninguno de sus lados.

Había un sonido regular a un lado, uno que concordaba con el latir de su corazón. El aroma a limpio y la textura de las sábanas le eran muy conocidas. Despacio, abrió los ojos y observó el techo del hospital que había visitado luego de la USJ. Aunque esta fuese su primera vez, en la línea temporal recta, claro.

Su cabeza dolía menos, casi a nivel normal, y suspiró.

-¿Vas a empezar a cuidar más tu salud, Shota?

Resopló una risa. Que Hizashi estuviera presente quería decir que todo el personal de Yuuei lo iba a saber, o ya lo sabía.

-No tenía intenciones de... - se quedó pensando -¿Qué pasó?

-Yagi llamó y me dijo que habías colapsado. Que estabas balbuceando ideas a medias y que no estabas respondiendo. Así que llamamos a una ambulancia, y Yagi cumplió su turno de vigilancia y se retiró. Has dormido doce horas, Shota.

-Y dices que no duermo bien.

El silencio no era uno cómodo.

-Shota, te exiges demasiado.

-Ya hablamos de esto antes.

-Y aún no te quieres lo suficiente como para cuidar de tu salud.

Sabía bien lo útil que iba a ser discutirlo.

-¿Qué pasó desde que me desmayé?

-No fue un desmayo, Shota- la voz era pesada, y no tenía la sonrisa que tanto lo acompañaba en su tono -Me dieron los resultados, porque dudaban de que pudieras verlos tú o firmar el recibido- giró los ojos para verlo, y supo que no le iba a gustar lo que seguía -Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, te está afectando. Te está...

-Hizashi.

-No es sólo estrés, Shota. Es un tumor cerebral.

.-.

.-.

(1) No, no tiene ningúan relación con ningún UA de Tumblr. Ninguno. Nada. Cero.


	5. La metrópolis del ángel

**Metajuego**

5: La metrópolis del ángel

Le pareció hasta gracioso.

-Y tú decías que me iba a matar un villano... - empezó, pero Hizashi lo miró como si le hubiese pegado en el esternón, y cambió la cara -No es el fin del mundo. Dame el informe.

-No es agradable de leer.

-Pero es mi salud, y mejor estar informado que rezarle a una estampita.

Hizashi le pasó el informe con los resultados de sus estudios y fue a por café, o algo así dijo. Shota, con calma, leyó el material médico. Maligno y primario. En teoría, con radioterapia bastaría para combatirlo, y eso estaba incluido en el plan de salud de héroes. Perdería unas horas en las siguientes dos a ocho semanas, más o menos, pero bien valía la pena. Una de las cosas que le habían dejado bien en claro en su familia es que en temas de salud nunca, jamás, se minimizaba.

Así que cuando Hizashi le trajo café, se lo tomó con tranquilidad y le dijo que iba a hacerse el tratamiento, que no iba a librarse de él tan fácil. No le molestó tanto como pensaba el abrazo lloroso de Mic. Había salido airoso de problemas peores, y este se solucionaría fácil. Los gatos como él siempre caían de pie.

.-.

Kayama parecía nerviosa.

Cuando Aizawa regresó a la escuela, pocos días después, la saludó y ella lo miró intranquila, como dudando. Shota decidió que iba a esperar con una taza de café en las manos, y cuando al fin la cafeína estaba en su sistema, ella le habló.

-Aizawa- la miró -¿Puedes usar tu particularidad en mi?

Shota levantó una ceja.

-¿Algún motivo en especial?

-Primero úsalo y luego te digo.

Dejó la taza en una mesa, cerró los ojos y los abrió, haciendo que su pelo flotase a su alrededor. La miró por unos segundos, y sintió eso que había comenzado a sentir un año atrás, algo que había logrado identificar como una ramificación de su particularidad.

-Nemuri- su cabello cayó sobre sus hombros.

-Siéntate- no se lo dijo con su voz de dominatriz, pero Aizawa obedeció de todos modos -Me dijiste que era la única forma en que lo entenderías y siempre piensas que es tu culpa. No lo es.

-¿Cómo... ? ¿Cuántos...?

-No llegamos a ninguna conclusión viable en las veces anteriores, así que el consenso entre tú, yo y Nedzu es que ha saltado a mí. Quizás por el tumor cerebral que me comentaste un par de bucles atrás. Estoy en el quinto.

-Bien- dijo, intentando recuperar la compostura -Bien. Lo estoy recordando, así que todo debería de salir bien. Creo.

Nemuri sonrió.

-Eso dijiste en el bucle anterior. Respira.

Aizawa tomó aire, cerrando los ojos e intentando calmarse. Cuando los abrió, ya tenía algo parecido a un plan en mente. Miró a Midnigth y asintió.

-¿Qué has intentado hacer?

-Lo mismo que Nedzu y tú comentaron que debía hacerse. Encontrar lo que debe completarse antes de pasar a la siguiente etapa. Y que a veces es algún detalle menor que parece no tener importancia pero lo cambia todo.

-Como pedir un pedazo de torta en un café- suspiró, mirando hacia el techo.

-Oh, vamos, querido. ¿Acaso crees que no puedo soportar estos golpes de la vida de profesional? Más siendo que tengo colegas como tú.

Aizawa bajó la cabeza y la miró, esperando.

-Así que ahora vamos a Harrod's, hay alguien con quien tenemos que quedar en un ascensor.

-¿Alguien que conozco?

-Quizás de vista, aunque no en persona.

.-.

Harrod's era una tienda demasiado elegante como para ir con su ropa usual, así que Aizawa se puso el traje que tenía guardado para ocasiones especiales. No era la primera vez que tenía que ir a algún sitio de incógnito, y el mezclarse con la multitud significaba tener opciones, aunque no le gustasen del todo.

Fue hacia el punto de encuentro, en un sitio más central de la ciudad, y esperó. Vio surgir el auto de Nemuri de entre el tránsito, subió al asiento del pasajero y observó el traje que llevaba. Corte clásico y de buena calidad, del estilo hecho por encargo. Se preguntó qué pequeños cambios estarían ocurriendo, cambios que no vería suceder de forma gradual sino escalonada.

-Primero vamos a la sección de esencias- dijo, de repente -y busca a una mujer de chal rosa que mire los espejos y los bols con café- Aizawa sonrió -Yo iré a por un perfume para mamá, querido, recuerda que le gustan los jazmines italianos y la seda azul.

-Recibido, señora- dijo, sintiendo que empezaba a, no relajarse, pero a aflojar un poco su tensión.

Kayama era lista. Ella sabía lo que hacía y parecía tomárselo con más calma que él. Cuando estacionaron en el subsuelo del edificio Harrod's, miró de reojo un auto que se le hizo familiar, pero no dejó que sus ojos lo señalasen a la heroína profesional. Era mejor dejar el salto inicial para más tarde.

.-.

-¿Y qué tal esa, querida?- le preguntó, señalando una botella de perfume italiano de jazmines, en una bolsa de seda azul -Tiene el color que le gusta a tu madre.

-Vaya, querido, tienes razón- Nemuri sonrió de oreja a oreja, y la vendedora fue a buscar el frasco de muestra.

Shota observó a la mujer de chal rosa, un chal algo viejo pero de buena calidad, y le pareció familiar. Quizás por el color de pelo, violeta, y enrulado como si tuviese esferas en la cabeza. Ella notó que lo estaba mirando y se apuró a irse, haciendo un teatro de estar molesta (algo que Aizawa había visto más de una vez al interactuar con gente sospechosa).

-¿Botella chica o mediana, querido?

-Chica si quieres regalarle otra versión en la siguiente celebración- dijo, sin perder el ritmo -Mediana si en la próxima le quieres regalar algo diferente, como el paquete de jabones y sales de baño a juego.

-Hum... buena idea. Pero primero habrá que probarlos, querido.

-Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿no?- la miró, sonriendo, y Nemuri le devolvió una inocente sonrisa.

.-.

Luego de adquirir el perfume, decidieron que iban a comer algo al café de la terraza.

Los ascensores parecían de la época de esplendor europeo de un par de siglos atrás, y eran espaciosos, al punto que había otra persona allí cuando entraron y nadie sintió que se estaba invadiendo su espacio. Aizawa ni siquiera miró a la muchacha de cabello negro y ropas a tono con la tienda, sabiendo que ella había venido en el auto que había visto antes.

-Quizás a Hizashi le guste una de las bufandas de la colección de invierno- empezó, y Kayama lo miró, sonriendo, sin mirar a Yayorozu Momo, quien estaba mirando su celular. Lo que fue una suerte, porque cuando las luces se apagaron y el ascensor se detuvo entre dos pisos con una sacudida, fue lo único que emitía algo de luz.

Momo lanzó un gritito de sorpresa.

-Calma, muchacha, calma- dijo Nemuri, con voz suave -Seguro lo van a arreglar enseguida. No se va a caer al vacío.

-No, no va a caerse- dijo Yayorozu -Los seis cables de acero que sostienen la cabina fueron reforzados hace un par de años, reemplazando las cadenas originales. Por eso el techo es opaco y está hecho de otro material, aunque la cúpula de la ilusión de...

-De que hay un cielo sobre nuestras cabezas. Sí.

-Es más que suficiente para sostener el peso de la cabina y el nuestro- miró a Kayama, de repente captando una señal casi imperceptible -¿Recuerdas cuando sucedió en el edificio Nakata, hace unos años?

-Una mezcla de magnetismo y control sobre las máquinas. Cuando lograron sacar la cabina, estaban jugando a las cartas y comiéndose sus almuerzos- dijo ella -Las niñas parecían felices de no tener que ir a la escuela ese día, y al ver tus cintas preguntaron si eran de encaje.

-Es una bufanda, Nemuri.

-Lo que tú digas- le sonrió.

-¿Mi-midnigth?

-La vocecita sonaba esperanzada, casi, demasiado amable como para osar afirmarlo.

-Así es, muchacha. Soy Kayama Nemuri, Midnigth de guardia y a tu servicio.

Momo pareció dudar, y Aizawa conocía esa expresión muy bien.

-Adelante, damas, ya estoy acostumbrado a la charla entre mujeres.

Yayorozu lo miró, y al fin pareció decidirse.

-Midnigth-san, ¿a usted...? Cuando eligió su traje, ¿acaso...? Er... Sé que usted comentó algo de esto en una entrevista con Mountain Lady, pero nunca logré...

-Oh, sí. La pobre muchacha todavía no comprende el concepto de sororidad, y sería tan buen ejemplo para las niñas... - dijo, suspirando.

-Mi, mi habilidad requiere que... que gran parte de mi piel esté al descubierto pero... pero incluso ahora, y cuando era pequeña... me miran. Y me hacen poner incómoda. Hombres mayores. Y sé que si... si quiero ser heroína profesional tendré que acostumbrarme a ciertas cosas y... ¿cómo lo hace? ¿El estar tan segura cuando todos la miran?

-Veamos, ¿cuál es tu nombre, muchacha?

-Yayorozo Momo.

-Pues mira, Yayorozu, hay algunas diferencias. Yo ya he aprendido cómo manejarme en ese mundo. El diseño de mi traje es funcional a mi personaje de heroína, y a mi particularidad. Pero eso no significa que sea una carta blanca para que me falten el respeto. Después de todo, en el BDSM, el consentimiento es indispensable.

Momo se sonrojó un poco, pero escuchó las palabras de la profesional. Aizawa las observaba de lejos, y vio cómo las dudas de la joven se iban aclarando. Era algo más nerviosa que la Yayorozu que había en su clase, algún tiempo en el futuro, pero sin duda era ella. Capaz, inteligente, dispuesta a aprender. No se le había ocurrido lo bien que podría manejar Nemuri esa situación.

Cuando el ascensor volvió a funcionar, los padres de Momo estaban fuera.

Ellos siguieron viaje hasta el estacionamiento.

.-.

Aizawa sintió que la furia, caliente, estaba envuelta en un bloque de hielo.

-En la ocasión anterior, ella salió libre porque no se pudo comprobar que usó su particularidad para ello. Por eso Nighteye está involucrado.

No preguntó cómo había logrado que él cooperase.

-Según el itinerario que hemos logrado armar con mi equipo, en este momento él se encuentra en camino hacia la casa en cuestión. Ella lo está esperando para... proceder. Según nos informó Tsukachi, su testimonio y las pruebas que hemos logrado reunir serán suficientes para, al menos, establecer una orden de alejamiento en tanto y cuanto se esclarezca la situación.

Se maldijo por no haberlo notado antes, por haber pensado que eran simples cosas de su edad, o porque así era él. Ningún menor era así sin motivo.

-Así que, si quieres impedir ese futuro, concéntrate en el ahora, Shota- volvió al presente, algo avergonzado -Sir Nighteye está allá afuera.

.-.

La casa estaba en una calle tranquila de esa parte de la ciudad, y se notaba que había estado allí por cincuenta años al menos. Plantas en el jardín, sin rejas en las ventanas, arquitectura vieja, agregados (por ley o por elección) desentonando con el conjunto, cortinas coloridas y hogareñas.

Nighteye estaba tan silencioso como él.

Esto era antes del cambio de la ley, que iba a tomar vigencia en un par de días, recordó Erasehead. Según Midnigth, ella iba a proceder poco después de esa fecha, pero dado lo que había pasado ese día en la tienda, iba a hacerlo antes. Con el enojo bajo las capas de quietud aún presentes, y a Cristal al lado de él, como dos viejos colegas, esperaban. Cristal podía ver a través de las paredes, y eso quería decir que estaba observando lo que sucedía dentro de esa casa.

El muchacho había entrado allí media hora antes.

-Está tomando efecto- dijo Cristal, con la voz tensa -Ella lo está llevando a la habitación.

Shota sabía bien por qué Cristal y Midnight trabajaban juntas en esta clase de casos. Era el tipo de cosas que no decían, porque la discreción era vital para poder evitar que esos crímenes siguieran impunes, al menos en las primeras etapas.

-Ahora- dijo Nighteye.

Erasehead saltó a la acción.

.-.

Lo primero que supo era que había gente a su alrededor.

Por las voces, no era gente de su familia, ni su abuela, ni nadie que reconociera. Aunque su cabeza estaba metida en medio de la niebla y no podía pensar bien, sabía que esa gente estaba haciendo algo importante. Hablaban con palabras claras, dando órdenes. Sus ojos no se querían abrir pero quería saber qué pasaba.

Una mano se le posó en la frente, evitando su cabello.

-Descansa, pequeño- dijo una voz dulce, seguido de un aroma más dulce aún, y entonces decidió que sí, que iba a volver a dormir la siesta. Aunque nunca le hubiera apetecido antes a Minoru.

.-.

-Los efectos de la droga van a empezar a disiparse en unas horas- dijo el enfermero -pero habrá algunas secuelas por un par de días. La dosis era suficiente para dormirlo por media hora, y después lo dejaría débil e incapaz de resistirse a lo que fuese que pasara. En los días siguientes, deberá tomar un par de estas cada doce horas, hasta que salga de su sistema.

Aizawa no quería estar allí, pero si se retiraba y veía a esa mujer, dudaba poder contenerse. Años hacía que esto estaba sucediendo, y en ese momento iba a pasar de grooming a algo mucho más grave, o lo habría hecho de no haber sido por Midnight. Cristal estaba dando declaración, junto con Nigtheye, y Erasehead ya había hecho lo propio. Midnight estaba diciéndole algo a la señora y el señor Mineta, y pareció aliviarles algo el espíritu, aunque el dolor y la culpa iban a tardar mucho más.

Respiró, intentando calmarse.

Minoru aún dormía, con una sonrisa en la cara y ajeno a lo que casi había pasado, en brazos de su madre. Su padre era casi de la mitad de la altura de su esposa, y por cómo miraba a su hijo, se notaba lo mucho que le dolía no poder levantarlo del piso y protejerlo del mal del mundo. Se retiraron a su hogar, sacudidos hasta lo indecible, y llamando a sus representantes legales. Iban a tomar acciones inmediatas.

.-.

Luna cambió del maullido reprobatorio a un silencio comprensivo al verlo.

Se acercó con pasos suaves al sofá donde Shota se había derrumbado y se acurrucó contra su costado, haciéndose una bolita y emitiendo ronroneos bajos y constantes. Cuando la mano empezó a acariciar su pelaje, pareció moldearse en algo más acorde para que Shota la pudiese sostener sobre el pecho. Se quedó allí, asegurándole a su humano que ella lo protegería de los males del mundo, hasta que los sollozos dejaron paso a la calmada y regular respiración del sueño.

.-.

-Midnight me ha presentado su informe- dijo Nedzu, con el tono serio que Aizawa le hjabía oído tres veces antes, una cuando se enteró del secuestro de Bakugo -Quisiera me dieses el tuyo.

Erasehead empezó, calmado, ya sin que sus manos se volviesen garras con ganas de estrangular a una señora mayor. Minoru Mineta se había salvado, al menos por ahora. Esperaba ese cambio fuese para bien. Cuando terminó con los hechos, empezó a describir cómo era el Minoru de su tiempo, y cómo ahora ciertas cosas encajaban.

-¿Se sabía esto, en el futuro?

-No- dijo, deseando tomar algo más fuerte que té blanco -Si mal no recuerdo, la abuela se había ido a vivir con su otro hijo, que tenía un marido y cuatro hijos varones, todos adoptados.

-Puede que hayamos salvado a más niños de algo horrible, Aizawa. Y no te pongas en Toshinori ahora, con eso del "si hubiera". Ya estás haciendo algo al respecto, ¿no?

Dejó ir algo del aire que contenía, y con eso algo de su tensión, pero no estaba relajado. Para nada. Deseó que Luna estuviese allí, la traidora.

-Además, Midnight parece tener un estado mental estable, en el tiempo y en el espacio. No presenta señales de recordar nada del futuro.

-Habría sido algo interesante- dijo, casi sin ganas -Interesante y terrible.

-Así que sigamos con la hipótesis que eres el único que tiene recuerdos del futuro. Y, dada la tendencia general, sospecho que habrá más de tu clase a auxiliar. Si Shigaraki planeaba poder contar con una carta ganadora al regresar en el tiempo y marcar las cartas, no tardará en darse cuenta que alguien más lo siguió. Por lo que me has contado, hasta el momento tenemos una cancha más o menos equilibrada... Pero no podemos relajarnos- sobre la mesa había informes, recortes de diarios, notas en la letra de Shota y muchas más en la de Nedzu. Horas y días de análisis y preparación -Sigo diciendo que sería buena idea si Midoriya...

-No- la palabra cortó el aire y paró en seco al director -Sabiendo cómo es, sólo empeorará su situación. Además, sin importar su capacidad de análisis, hay cosas que él no sabe y yo sí, y no olvides el factor de la madurez. Yo tengo años de profesional, él ni siquiera, en este momento, ha entrado a Yuuei. Eso es más que una crueldad, Nedzu. Yo acepté llevar este peso, esta responsabilidad, sobre mis hombros, pero lo hice sabiendo bien a lo que me arriesgaba. Él es un niño. Déjale que viva lo poco que le queda de su vida civil en paz. Ya tendrá mucho de lo que preocuparse luego.

Con cada palabra, sus ojos se clavaban en los de Nedzu, dejando en claro sus intenciones. Años trabajando en Yuuei le habían enseñado muchas cosas, y sabía que el director podría ir e intentar algo si no se plantaba allí y ahora. Había cosas que iba a arriesgar, pero a niños, no. Menos al que más dolores de cabeza le causaba, que ya le había dado, y le daría, suficientes.

-Eso... hará todo esto más difícil- dijo el otro, al fin.

-No. Hará que esto sea más ético, responsable, y tenga más probabilidades de éxito. No sólo en detener a Shigaraki y a su mentor, sino en el bienestar general de la clase entera, y de todo Yuuei.

-Y hablando de Yuuei, he investigado lo de las sospechas sobre el traidor. Tengo varias pistas, pero hay una que sobresale, dado tu conocimiento del futuro y las divergencias que se suceden. Por eso, debo pedirte que nos ayudes en algo.

-¿En qué?

-En que no rompas tu arresto domiciliario.


	6. Vigrid, ciudad de los recuerdos

**Metajuego**

6: Vigrid, ciudad de los recuerdos

Su parte más racional lo entendía.

Su parte más irracional era pequeña, pero constante, en su protesta.

Miró a Nedzu y esperó.

-Hay ciertos detalles que debemos esclarecer, y será mejor que no estés presente. Para aclarar dudas.

No dejó que su respiración se acelerase.

-De esta manera, podremos...

-Lo comprendo- dijo, suspirando. No era lo peor que había tenido que soportar -Pero no dejaré mi tratamiento por esto, Nedzu, no negociaré mi vida ni mi salud.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo el otro, luciendo ofendido -Irás acompañado por alguien, no sería ético dejar que tu salud empeore.

-Bien. Dejando eso en claro, ¿cómo debería hacer con las compras? No estoy asociado al pago en línea de mis servicios, ¿debería hacerlo ahora? ¿Y a partir de cuándo entra en vigencia?

-Te enviaremos a alguien para que te ayude. La historia oficial será que estás con licencia por estrés- y tan alejado de la verdad no estaría -Y entrará en vigencia apenas salgas de esta oficina.

.-.

Kayama estaba en su puerta.

-Te he traído la comida para gatos de Luna, el café que te gusta, y el resto de cosas que me dijiste- empezó, dejando la bolsa en la mesada de la cocina.

-¿Cuántas vueltas van?- dijo Aizawa, resignado.

-Tres- dejó una lata de comida para gatos y Luna se subió a la mesada, hociqueando la lata -Oh, hola preciosa- la gata ronroneó bajo su mano.

-Nemuri, creo que sería buena idea que...

-Ya me he hecho los estudios médicos. En temas de salud nunca escatimo, Aizawa.

-Chica lista.

-Por supuesto- dijo, inflando el pecho -y ha habido avances en cuanto a esta vez. Aunque tú no me lo hayas dicho en esta repetición del bucle, claro.

La cabeza le dolía. La radioterapia ayudaba, pero esto parecía ser causado por el estrés y la preocupación.

-Deja eso.

-¿Dejar qué?

-Eso del héroe crónico. No te va, Aizawa.

Dejó escapar el aire, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Nemuri lo sabía, claro, y no iban a decirlo en voz alta.

-Ya con uno solo basta.

-Exacto. Así que prepárate para que todo explote en un par de días, si todo sale bien.

-¿Explotar?

-Oh sí. Me dijiste algunas cosas interesantes en la repetición pasada. En la primera pasaron cosas, en la segunda me dijiste sobre algunos detalles que yo no sabía, y si todo sale bien, nos veremos en el siguiente bucle, con un par de alianzas más.

-Kayama...

-No, querido- movió un dedo frente a su cara -Ya me lo dijiste antes: comentarle a gente fuera del bucle puede ser catastrófico. Y ahora te toca sentarte aquí y relejarte. No me hagas llamar a All Might para que te amoneste.

Aizawa lo encontró casi divertido.

.-.

Esperaba que, a quienquiera que tuviese el trabajo de monitorear todas sus comunicaciones, le gustasen los gatos.

.-.

Luna lo miraba raro al verlo entrenar dentro de su casa, pero no le molestaba. Su majestad hasta se subió a su espalda mientras estaba haciendo flexiones de brazos, se hizo un ovillo y se puso a ronronear. Que dijesen lo que quisiesen, no iba a quedarse durmiendo todo el día sólo porque no podía salir a luchar contra el crimen. Y si no podía hacer cosas fuera de su casa, haría todo lo que pudiese dentro de ella.

Pasó la vista por su celular y deseó poder enviarle mensajes a Kayama, para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo y cómo le había ido. Quizás le quería consultar algo y no podía ponerse en contacto con él por algún motivo que Shota desconocía. Sopesó los pros y contras, y al final decidió ponerse al día con una de esas series que Yamada le había recomendado y que nunca había llegado a ver.

Miraba las noticias, en busca de alguna pista de lo que fuese que estaba pasando, de lo que Nemuri estuviese haciendo. En los siguientes siete días, limpió de arriba abajo su casa, reordenó su guardarropa (había cosas que no había visto ni usado en años), logró dormir ocho horas en un día más de una vez, se ejercitó el doble de lo usual y trató de no pensar en lo que fuese que estaba pasando en esa repetición. Nemuri era una profesional. Era lista. Tenía recursos. Sabría qué hacer.

.-.

Shota se quedó muy quieto al ver las noticias.

"...han salido a la luz. Endeavour se niega a declarar, aunque las pruebas aportadas por el dúo justiciero son aplastantes. Si bien no puede acceder al metraje en sí, en su canal de Youtube..."

La página estaba sobrepasada, pero Aizawa, en ese momento, tenía tiempo de sobra. Vio todos los videos, en donde Gentle y LaBrava explicaban el caso, con obvias omisiones por motivos legales. Si Shota estaba en lo cierto, sospechaba que Midnight les había dado alguna pista sobre cómo dirigir sus esfuerzos para lograr algo de justicia.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" envió a Nemuri.

"Soy una kunoichi, me has descubierto. Compro tu silencio con una bolsa de dormir nueva"

"Maldita mujer, sabes mi debilidad".

.-.

La bolsa de dormir era más cómoda de lo esperado.

.-.

Yuuei estaba vacía, o casi.

Aizawa abrió la puerta de la sala de maestros. Tenía una caja de los bombones preferidos de Kayama, y muchas preguntas sobre qué había pasado. Vio movimiento y una melena rubia y a Present Mic devolviéndole la sorprendida mirada.

-¡Shota! ¡Has vuelto del abismo!

-Se me acabaron las fotos de gatos y tenía que ir a por más.

-¿Y me has traído chocolates?

-No, es para alguien más.

-Shota- la voz parecía dolida -me rompes el corazón.

Se rió por lo bajo y dejo la caja en su escritorio. Se sentía bien volver a la acción después de una semana. Habló de todo y de nada con Yamada, hasta que empezaron a llegar el resto del plantel docente. Cuando llegó la hora de empezar las clases, notó que faltaba una de sus colegas.

-¿Y Nemuri?

-Está en un asunto que la tiene alejada de Yuuei- respondió Cementoss -Nedzu dijo que era por un caso especial, una alumna de otro país.

.-.

Nyneve era petiza, pelirroja, pecosa y lo miraba con atención.

Sus manos se movían frente a ella, como si estuviese tocando un instrumento invisible de cuerdas flojas, siguiendo su trayectoria en un espacio tridimensional. El contraste entre los guantes negros que descansaban en la mesa entre ellos y su piel pálida era notorio, más al ver lo gruesos que eran los guantes y lo delgados que eran sus dedos. Cada tanto, parecía que una chispa de luz aparecía en alguna de sus yemas, y Aizawa observaba toda la escena como si él no estuviese allí, como si no tuviese nada que ver con eso.

Nyneve juntó las yemas de sus dedos, como si rezase, cerró los ojos y la electricidad que parecía llenar el ambiente desapareció.

Los dedos pálidos se movieron a por la libreta, abierta al lado del sillón en donde ella estaba sentada, y empezó a escribir, con una concentración que rivalizaría con la de Midoriya. Frenética, cuando pareció terminar, diez minutos después, respiró hondo y lo dejó ir, despacio. Luego miró a Midnigth y asintió.

Mientras la heroina se sentaba a su lado, ayudando a traducir sus ideas de su lengua natal al japonés de la forma más fiel posible, Erasehead salió de la habitación tan silencioso como pudo. Fue a por una de las ventanas menos visibles de la oficina y de allí saltó a la calle, volviendo a ser un hombre común y corriente, uno tan poco interesante que no valía la pena mirar dos veces. Partió rumbo a la playa en donde Midoriya y Yagi estaban con su rutina diaria, viendo un par de gatos acariciables en el camino.

.-.

Midoriya empezaba a comprenderlo.

Toshinori también.

-Después de tanto tiempo en el negocio, lo podemos asegurar- dijo, despacio y con la voz igual de desinteresada que siempre, o casi -si eres adorable, la gente te apoya más. Y como no te veo con aire misterioso, y qué bueno que no eres precoz para inclinarte a lo sexy- Minoru estaba bien, aunque los primeros días pareció aturdido por lo que casi le habían hecho -no tendrás tanto problema. Los "chicos malos" no duran como héroes, si no saben cómo cooperar. Si Bakugo no cambia su forma de ser, no importa cuán poderoso sea su particularidad, apenas caiga verá que nadie lo quiere ayudar. Y rechazará tu ayuda- dijo, al ver que Izuku quería decir algo.

-Vamos, vamos, Erasehead, no es tan así... - empezó Toshinori. Al menos ahora parecía menos flaco y hasta algo remotamente saludable. Flaco y esquelético pero no al punto de parecer un zombi.

-Me recuerda a ti y a Todoroki Enji- dijo, mirándolo, y vio que había captado su interés -Le das todas las oportunidades posibles, y así y todo, él hace lo imposible para superarte, e hizo cosas terribles en el camino- la noticia había terminado con suspenderle la licencia de héroe. Se lo había ganado a pulso -Espero que sea distinto en tu caso, Midoriya, pero ten esto en cuenta: no puedes salvar a quien no quiere que le salven.

Esos ojos verdes lo miraban con una mezcla de emociones, y Aizawa le devolvió la mirada.

-Erasehead-san... - se mordió el labio -¿cómo... cómo se puede mejorar esa situación?

-Es como una adicción: no mejorará a menos que él mismo quiera. Y considerando su historial, su edad y su carácter, pasarán algunos años hasta que llegue a eso. Es algo que tiene que hacer por su propia cuenta, Midoriya. Deberá pararse en sus propios pies y caminar- miró a las zapatillas rojas de deporte -Y de paso, ¿no has pensado en usar más tus piernas que tus brazos?

-¿Eh?

-Mira, sé que admiras a este tipo- señaló a Yagi -pero debes tener en cuenta que tú eres tú y él es él. Así que no trates de imitarlo en todo, que también sufrió sus errores.

-Ey, estoy aquí- les llegó la voz algo ofendida -Señor "me quedé dormido en una patrulla por pasar la noche acariciando gatos e intentando usar el método Batman durante el día".

Aizawa, ofendido, se giró hacia él, levantó un dedo, y se quedó allí, temblando, queriendo espetarle algo pero sabiendo que, esta vez, él estaba... no, él no estaba... no, no lo iba a admitir.

-Y parte del proceso de mejorar es aprender de los propios errores- oh, estaba sonriendo con gusto -y admitir que se los comete, ¿verdad, Erasehead-san?

-Tú... tú... tú...

-Así es, Shota. Mira lo que aprendes y de quién- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

.-.

Midnight le había indicado el sitio y la hora.

Era un lugar algo femenino para su gusto, pero había gatos y eso era lo importante. Además, el café era bueno, y las risas de las muchachas de secundaria se perdían en el ambiente, eran soportables, y luego de los entendibles cuchicheos sobre si él era un pervertido o no, lo dejaron para ir a su aire. Aizawa se entretenía acariciando gatos, disfrutando del café y esperando, como si estuviese de vacaciones y no tuviera nada de lo que ocuparse. Como si fuese un spa y estuviese en un baño de aromas relajantes. Como si no conociese a nadie de por allí, al menos, no el Shota de ese tiempo.

Entró una colegiala rubia.

Lucía algo peculiar, más que nada por lo despeinado de los dos rodetes que tenía en la cabeza. So forma de hablar era algo distinta a la primera vez que la había encontrado en batalla, y muy diferente de la última vez que la había escuchado. Apenas entró, Aizawa pidió la cuenta y se retiró, desapareciendo entre la gente. Cuando ella salió, sonriendo de forma algo perturbadora, Aizawa la siguió con sigilo, hasta que ella entró en una estación de trenes y él siguió de largo, hacia una parada de colectivos.

Sentado en la parte de atrás, fue enviando mensajes con toda la información que había logrado reunir. Hasta el tipo de torta que se había llevado Himiko Toga, y dónde iba a ir a por su próxima víctima. Ahora estaba en manos de Best Jeanist. Se puso a mirar fotos de gatos que había sacado en el café felino, y cuando entró a su casa, Luna le reclamó, indignada, que volviese a llenar su plato de comida.

.-.

La oficina de Nedzu necesitaba gatos.

-...Nos ayudaría mucho para poder protegerlos en el futuro...

La voz del director le entraba por las orejas y hacía eco dentro de su cráneo. Necesitaba un gato en el regazo, y no sólo para calmarlo a él.

-...ya que la actividad de la Liga ha empezado a divergir de lo que nos has informado. Están haciendo su movimiento, Aizawa...

Nedzu tenía algo de ratonil, y actuaba como tal al ver felinos.

-No expondré a menores, menores que aún ni siquiera han terminado su formación escolar básica, a peligros de los que deberían ocuparse personas adultas.

-Eso nos ahorraría...

-No- la palabra cayó como un fajo de papeles sobre una mesa polvorienta, y la nube acalló al otro -Eso está fuera de discusión. Sin importar si hubiera personas con habilidades que se puedan usar para eso, no los involucrarás en esto.

-Entonces, ¿crees que no los involucrarán ellos?- el tono había cambiado, junto con la táctica -Si van a por sus particularidades, particularidades que se puedan robar, ¿crees que los dejarán en paz?

-El ir directo a por ellos sólo les pondrá un gigantesco blanco en sus espaldas- no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si Shinsou terminaba involucrado.

-¿Qué sucedería si alguno de ellos resultase el próximo prisionero consciente del bucle?

-No hay forma de saberlo- suspiró -Nedzu, déjales que tengan lo poco que les queda de vida normal. O lo más cercano a una vida normal que puedan tener. Lo que viene una vez entras en nuestro ámbito no les permitirá vivir sus vidas.

-¿Y si alguno de ellos...?

-Es imposible saberlo con antelación- suspiró, sintiéndose cansado -Lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar atentos y escuchar a Kayama. Al menos hasta que le de un tumor cerebral.

El silencio esta vez era diferente.

-Nedzu.

-No ha solicitado licencia médica, y eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

-La radioterapia tampoco requiere días libres.

-Aizawa, no puedo revelar detalles médicos de tus colegas. Eso es privado.

-Entonces, si alguien más está dentro de un bucle, dile que nos contacte.

.-.

-Nada que no tenga solución, Shota.

-Nemuri...

-Después de todo, siendo quien soy, tengo muy, pero muy en cuenta todos los avances de la medicina y la ciencia para todo lo que conlleve la sexualidad y sus consecuencias.

-Entonces, ¿no es algo que tenga efectos secundarios?

-Nada como lo que te dio a tí, Shota. Lo mío se solucionó con pastillas de Misoprostol. El feto estaba tan mal formado que no hubiera sobrevivido ni siquiera dentro de mi útero. Y eso se supo a las cuatro semanas, así que no hubo daños mayores.

Shota pestañeó.

-¿Estás...?

-¿Bien? Sí. Ahora sí. El bucle anterior fue cualquier cosa menos agradable. No te daré detalles, pero puedo decirte que el prevenir fue mil veces mejor que el curar. Y cuando el impacto te deje el cuerpo, tenemos otros temas de los que ocuparnos.

La oficina de Midnigth estaba vacía, sus empleados estaban en otros pisos, y su traje de heroína profesional aumentaba su nivel de seriedad... y de autoridad para hablar de algunos temas.

-No sé a quién ha pasado ahora el bucle, Aizawa. No sé si ha ido hacia otro miembro del personal docente, o si ha ido hacia otros sitios, o si ha terminado todo y ahora salimos del tutorial. Sea cual sea la realidad, no dudes en pedirme ayuda. He reunido información sobre todas las personas que me dijiste, y Nigtheye también está ayudando.

-¿Crees que podría ser él?

-Oh, con él sería mucho más fácil, así que sé que no le tocará a él. No es así de sencilla la vida en nuestro negocio- se rió un poco y luego volvió a estar seria -Tampoco a Nyneve. Parece que hay ciertas particularidades que impiden que te afecte el bucle. Esto incluye gente sin ninguna particularidad, o que pueda tener alguna forma de saber los acontecimientos por venir gracias a su particularidad.

-Al menos...

El suspiro duró más de lo que ella esperaba, al parecer.

-No eres el primero que piensa en Midoriya. Y no, no haré nada para involucrarlo en esto, Shota. Casi pareces ser su tío.

-Te aseguro que no lo soy.

-Ooooh, claro, el tío genial y childfree.

-Tengo gata.

-No cuenta. Más si tienes alguna intención de ser DINK.

-Eso podría ser- miró su expresión -No, Nemuri, no.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo si no sabes cómo proponérselo.

-Primero deberíamos convivir para saber si funciona.

-Puedo darte algunos consejos sobre eso...

-Ya me imagino.

-¿Te gusta lo que te imaginas?

No necesitaba verla para saber que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Eso es personal y privado.

-Oh, bueno, de todos modos, toma esto- deslizó un paquete rectangular y plano envuelto en papel de regalo.

Aizawa lo miró, la miró a ella y tomó el paquete. Dentro había un libro con un título que no le sorprendía para nada. Kayama seguía sonriendo. El "Kamasutra gay" no le era desconocido, pero no lo tenía en su casa.

-Se te va a caer la parte de arriba de la cabeza.

-Valdrá la pena.

-Eso lo diremos Hizashi y yo.

-Wow, Shota- se empezó a reír como colegiala. En traje completo de dominatriz, con las colas de su látigo golpeteando su asiento.

-Es que tanto pasar tiempo contigo me iba a terminar afectando.

Nemuri se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

.-.

Podía sentirlo en el ambiente.

La adrenalina estaba controlada, si se enfocaba en agudizar sus sentidos para percibir el ritmo de los pasos que iban tras el. En el medio de la gente, no lo atacarían: demasiadas variables que no sabían cómo manejar, y más posibilidades de presencia heroica, además de él. Había varias personas tras él, una sola podía controlarla sin problemas, y si lo seguían era porque sabían de su particularidad. Demasiados daños civiles para empezar lo que fuera que estuviesen planeando hacer.

A la distancia, vio una melena rubia en una tranza, y como si nada estuviera pasando, como si no hubiese detectado nada, fue a saludar.

-¿Shota?- lo miró sorprendido, con una bolsa colgándole de un brazo.

-Yamada- le dijo -¿Te gustaría ir a por un té? Hay algunos temas de los que quisiera hablarte.

-Er... bueno.

Caminaron sin prisa, pasando por un par de agencias de héroes profesionales, y un par de heroínas de patrulla. Quienquiera que lo había perseguido habían desaparecido, y ya tenía trazada en su cabeza tres o cuatro rutas alternativas. Yamada parecía algo preocupado, y le dijo que él iría a por el té, y ya que estaba, podría coconarle la cena. Aizawa sintió que algo de la tensión se le iba del cuerpo cuando tomó el primer sorbo de té. Hablaron de tonterías. Fueron a casa de Hizashi, y empezó a sentir que la tensión daba paso a un estado de relajación, casi.

-Yamada- dijo, cuando se aseguró que nadie más estaba en la casa -Alguien me estaba siguiendo cuando te encontré.

-Lo supuse, Shota- dijo, dejando verduras sobre la mesada y una olla sobre la cocina -Y ya sabes que no te di la llave como adorno.

Suspiró, sonriendo. La casa de Hizashi era agradable, pese a que había muchas cosas que podían hacer ruidos molestos dentro. Hasta sus mismo dueño. El aroma del caldo y las verduras llenó el aire y en algún momento Yamada le dijo que era una receta nueva que quería probar, y que él sería su primera víctima.

-Siempre y cuando no sea como ese ramen picante de hace dos años- le dijo -No pensé que podía haber un plato que fuera, a la vez, muy picante y muy insípido.

-Pues pruébalo y dime, entonces- dijo Yamada, llevando una bandeja con dos tazones humeantes a la mesita del comedor -Mira, en tazón de gatitos y todo.

.-.

La cena transcurrió en un cómodo silencio.

Aizawa saboreó cada bocado, apreciando la enorme diferencia entre el ramen de dos años atrás y el que tenía ahora frente a él. La calidez del caldo se le expandió del estómago al resto del cuerpo, haciéndole sentir como Luna cuando se echaba sobre el almohadón y lo honraba con sus sueños. Yamada dijo algo sobre dormir allí. Shota no tenía ganas de moverse, pero igual lo siguió, a un futon nuevo, sin usar, en un ambiente distinto.

-Quédate aquí- oyó que le decía Yamada, con voz extraña, o quizás era que no podía sacudirse el sueño -Deja de ponerte en peligro. No interfieras más, Shota.


	7. New game

**Metajuego**

7: New game +

Nyneve era petiza, pelirroja, pecosa y lo miraba con atención.

Shota esperaba, dejándola trabajar, y observó todo lo que ya había visto antes. Los movimientos de sus pálidos dedos en el aire. El anotar frenético de lo que sea que estuviese escribiendo, en un idioma que él no entendía. El intercambio entre las dos mujeres.

Se quedó en una de las oficinas de Midnight.

Yagi y Midoriya podrían esperar, Nedzu no. El bucle había comenzado en el momento en que salía del subte cerca de la agencia de Midnight, y por unos segundos pensó que todavía estaba soñando. Que lo que había pasado era un mal sueño, una pesadilla, que sus sentidos entrenados lo habían engañado. Que Yamada...

Cuando llegó a la agencia, se quedó esperando dos minutos en una sala privada. Suficiente para enviarle a Nedzu todo lo que habiá pasado, con lujo de detalles, y que él le respondiese que tomaría cartas en el asunto. Se quedó así, sin sentir nada, durante la sesión con Nyneve, y por la media hora que se quedó en una sala, con una taza de té enfriándose entre sus manos y el cuerpo enfriándosele por completo.

.-.

Cabellos negros, melena corta, gorra con visera y ropa deportiva, común, nada especial.

Aizawa estaba quieto como una piedra por fuera, pero por dentro tenía un huracán.

Peluca, eso debía de ser. Una peluca bajo la cual escondía su largo cabello rubio. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras lentes de contacto de colores. No se había afeitado el bigote, sino que se había puesto una barba candado negra sobre su piel. Había que estar buscándolo para notarlo. Y Aizawa no sólo era buen observador, sino que conocía a ese sujeto. Un sujeto que, si de verdad lo hubiera querido resguardar de un hipotético daño, no lo dejaría en una prisión para dejarlo fuera del camino, ni cambiaría su aspecto si no lo encontrase de "casualidad" por la calle.

Faltaba menos de un año para que se mudasen juntos.

Él lo había propuesto, como un chiste dicho al pasar, Shota había aceptado para ver hasta dónde llegaba con la broma, y resumiendo la historia, habían empezado a vivir juntos.

Aizawa creía que era bastante avispado en algunas cosas.

Qué bonita bofetada sentía ahora.

Por eso sabía, sabía muy bien, que a él no se le asignaba el seguirlo hasta su destino. Sólo debía vigilarlo y enviar informes a la base de todo lo que pasaba desde que entraba en el distrito hasta que salía, informar sin intervenir, y lo mejor era no seguirlo. No pedirle explicaciones. No preguntarle si lo estaba obligando. No llevárselo a un sitio seguro para que aclarase todo.

Cuando subió al tren, Aizawa casi le tira una piedra.

.-.

Nyneve era petiza, pelirroja, pecosa y lo miraba con atención.

Aizawa esperó, dejando que Midnigth le dijese cuándo podía retirarse, y siguió su itinerario como antes. Salió de la agencia. Supo cuándo empezaron a seguirlo. Saludó a Yamada y le dijo que alguien lo seguía. Se encontraron con Yagi y Midoriya, y fueron los tres a comer ramen, había una promoción por allí cerca que querían probar (y omitió decir que el dato se lo había pasado Midnight). Yamada se excusó, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer en su casa. Shota le dijo que se verían mañana.

No supo cómo logró dormirse esa noche.

.-.

-Es horrible, Shota- la voz que antes le había endulzado los oídos ahora le hacía crisparse, y debía usar todo su autocontrol para que no se notase -Cada vez que vuelvo, Nedzu me asigna otra cosa.

-¿Y qué hiciste para molestarlo, Yamada?- voz monótona, sin mirarlo, como siempre.

-No lo sé. Quizás tenga intereses amorosos para contigo y desea interponerse en nuestro amoooooor...- terminó, casi cantando.

-No me van los de su tipo- respondió, diciendo la verdad.

-Lo sé, te van altos. ¿Por qué crees que mi pelo está así?- sonrió, señalando la cresta que se elevaba por sobre su cabeza.

-Me gusta más cuando fluye natural- la mirada coqueta, esa que sólo usaba con Hizashi, le salió bien. Y por cómo reaccionó el otro, muy bien.

-Oh- se llevó una mano al pecho -Oh, señor Erasehead. ¿Acaso quiere usted decirme algo? A mí, joven e inocente, que lo he admirado por tanto tiempo en las sombras de su misión estilo ninja.

Aizawa se rió. Sí, claro. Estilo ninja. Esperaba de verdad que le saliese el no agarrarlo por el cuello y exigirle respuestas. Nemuri había sido clara al respecto, y Nedzu también. Aunque a ella le creía más y confiaba más en sus palabras.

-Quizás. Aunque dudo que logre conquistar tu corazón con palabras.

-Oh no, eso es lo mío. Tú eres más como los gatos, Shota. Y sabes lo mucho que se necesita para que te den alguna señal de aprecio.

El corazón dolía con cada palabra.

Se tapó la cara con las manos para que no se viera las ganas que tenía de llorar.

.-.

Había perdido la cuenta de los bucles.

Ni siquiera cuando Kayama le había contado lo de Mineta Minoru le había pasado, y eso había sido un golpe duro. Aunque, claro, en esa ocasión él no era quien repetía el bucle.

Decidió quedarse algo más de tiempo en la agencia, después que Nyneve hiciera su lectura. En esa ocasión, notó, la muchacha parecía más nerviosa que de costumbre, y se quedó con su taza de té en la sala de reuniones, esperando. Viendo cómo la luz del sol y la sombra de la ventana se movían por sobre la mesa. Oyendo la ciudad moverse fuera. Escuchando los sonidos internos de la agencia. Lo había hecho varias veces ya, y por eso supo que los pasos que se acercaban no eran lo de alguien que trabajaba allí.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

Nyneve entró apenas Aizawa le dijo que pasase. Parecía dudosa, y Shota apenas movió los ojos para mirarla, en la puerta, en su caminar hasta la mesa donde él estaba sentado, y cuando se sentó frente a él, con algo en las manos que identificó como un celular. Uno con un traductor de voz.

-¿Qué has visto, muchacha?

"Muchos hilos" dijo el aparato, después que ella teclease algo en su idioma "Demasiados hilos destinados".

-¿Sabes qué está pasando?

"Puedo deducir eso" tecleo frenético "Enredando algo está la madeja" borrado y tecleado frenético nuevo "Alguien está enredando todo alrededor".

-Te escucho, entonces.

Nyneve lo miró, él le devolvió la mirada, y el tecleo volvió, menos frenético pero más seguro.

"El apuro no se podía evitar" ahora parecía tener menos energía "El hilo de eso se iba a enredar más tarde o en la mañana".

Shota se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y deseó, por enésima vez, no estar en esa situación.

"Única forma de avanzar, matar al rey" la miró, sin entender "Jaque al rey" borrado, tecleado "No hay medios caminos. Rey sabe. Rey es la única salida. Ladrón de sombreros y pelo negro de ala de cuervo es puente. Cruzar la otro puente es la salida. Mostrarle al rey que ser la única opción"

Nyneve dudó, sin mirarlo, y luego tomó aire y escribió.

"Una pieza sacrificio deber para adelante ir. Si no, bucle y lazo de nuevo"

.-.

Ese día Hizashi no iba a la escuela.

Aizawa, sentado en su escritorio, miraba sin ver la pila de notas que había empezado a tomar sobre pedagogía. Ansiaba tirar todo por el aire y salir corriendo, a pedir explicaciones. En dos años más, año y medio después de irse a vivir juntos, con Eri prácticamente como hija adoptiva, iba a ser su boda. Una discreta y sin mucha ceremonia, pero que lo había hecho feliz, uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?

-¿Miau?

El maullido de Luna lo hizo volver a la realidad, y su gata se le acercó por sobre el escritorio, mirándolo con preocupación. Despacio, sin saber bien si estaba dormido o no, le acarició la cabeza, y el ronroneo le confirmó que sí, que era Luna. Empezó a hacer cuentas, y notó que era el día siguiente a cuando la habían atropellado, al menos en la línea temporal original. La abrazó y la gata le frotó la cara con su cabecita.

-¿Quién te trajo, Luna?- le preguntó, casi sabiéndolo.

.-.

La gata se quedó merodeando por allí, amasándolo cuando sus pensamientos iban a sitios a los que no quería ir. Al final terminó sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala de docentes, acariciando con aire distraído a Luna. Quizás se durmió un par de veces. Le faltaba una sola sesión de radioterapia y ya podría vivir tranquilo, que no iba a morirse por un tumor cerebral. Esta gata era el familiar de una bruja o estaba muy cerca, porque tenía poderes mágicos, o eso empezaba a sospechar.

-Sólo una sesión más, pequeña- le dijo, acariciándole la barbilla.

Salió de Yuuei, después de dejarle a Nedzu el papeleo necesario. Con suerte, no tendría que preocuparse más que de Midoriya y su tendencia a ponerse en riesgo y desconfiar de los adultos a su alrededor, de los maquiavélicos planes de Nedzu (que era el mal menor, y menos mal que estaba de su lado ese mamífero) y que no lo matase algún Nomu cuando fuesen a la USJ el año siguiente. Ya bastante habían tenido con Trigger unos años atrás.

Las calles estaban muy tranquilas.

Luna le estaba clavando, despacio, las uñas en el brazo.

Volver a Yuuei ya no era una posibilidad.

El Nomu se le echó encima.

.-.

Nyneve era petiza, pelirroja, pecosa y lo miraba con atención.

Después de haber derrotado al Nomu, había informado de lo sucedido enseguida, y llenado el reporte correspondiente. Su objetivo era claro, y cualquier duda que habría podido tener se disipó al enterarse que no había casi gente a su alrededor. Se pasó toda la tarde entre la comisaría, el llenado de reportes y los informes a Kayama y Nedzu. No vio a Hizashi en todo el día.

Lo vio al siguiente.

Porque se lo cruzó cuando iba a la agencia de Nemuri, a ver a Nyneve.

Le pidió que se viese con él en otro momento, después de temrinar ciertos asuntos con ella. Nyneve estaba más preocupada que antes, en el bucle anterior.

"No hay líneas" decía el teléfono "Hay saltos. Saltos altos. Saltos peligrosos. Creciendo"

Aizawa no quería dar ese paso.

"Un hilo cortará" tecledo frenético "Cortará futuro" de nuevo "Va a cortarse a sí mismo. Por otro. Otro lo cortará".

-¿Qué hilo? ¿A qué otro hilo?

"Mezclados. Cercanos. Uno desaparece. El cortador es otro" Nyneve parecía no estar segura de lo que venía "Dos opciones. Uno desvanece lento. Lo hace el otro hilo cerca. Dos. Otro hilo corta a uno de dos".

Luego, ella se quedó meditando, con la mano a punto de tocar la pantalla, como una estatua de piedra. Shota esperó, sintiendo que el aire los volvía a los dos de piedra.

Y, entonces, los dedos de la muchacha al final hablaron.

"Eso, o ciclo muerto. Eterno. No avanza más"

.-.

Aizawa fue directo a su departamento.

Luna ni se acercó, mirándolo desde la distancia, y ni siquiera maulló cuando lo vio sacar una vela del armario y llevarla a la mesita de la sala. Apagó todas las luces, colocó la vela en un candelabro, la encendió y se quedó allí, sentado al lado de la mesa, observando cómo la llamita consumía la vela.

Su cuerpo no se movía.

Su mente iba a mil por hora.

No podía seguir pensando que la vida adulta podía tener algo de cuento de hadas.

Después de todo, no eran sus labios los que sanaban.

.-.

Nyneve era petiza, pelirroja, pecosa y lo miraba con atención.

Ahora lo miraba con algo más. Aizawa no sabía qué sentir ante su mirada tensa y compasiva, pero al ver que había algo de admiración en ella, supo que no había más opción. Le había dicho a su corazón que bien podía irse a la mierda, y si todo salía bien, quizás podría volver a senrit algún día.

En la sala, con una taza de té frente a él, estaba Midoriya, entre emocionado y nervioso. Miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, y parecía que había algo más grande que él intentando salírsele por la piel que lo contenía. Aizawa entró a la sala, y el ambiente se enfrió veinte grados. Hasta la nerviosa medio sonrisa de Midoriya perdió calor, junto con todo su ser. Shota se sentó, taza de té en meno, a un par de asientos del muchacho, y esperó a que se acostumbrase al cambio de ambiente.

-Serías genial si fueses un analista- le dijo, con voz plana.

El muchacho no dijo nada, mirándolo, como a la espera y sin comprender.

Shota suspiró, y sintió que el peso del mundo se le caía encima, después de estar balanceado sobre sus hombros.

Por un loco momento, pensó en la pareja genial que harían Izuku y Nyneve. Una leyendo hilos del destino, y el otro analizando todo. Cómo lo aprovecharían los héroes. Cuánto bien le harían a la humanidad el saber de antemano qué sucedería. Ideal para que fuesen blancos de todos los países del mundo, en lucha por la supremacía.

La taza en sus manos dejó de emitir vapor, luego le enfrió las manos, y al final pareció brillar con las luces de la calle.

Midoriya había empezado a murmurar en algún momento, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

El teléfono cortó el aire.

Aizawa sacó su celular y miró la pantalla. Atendió la llamada y escuchó, resignado, el informe policial. Era un témpano de hielo y el sonido entraba por su oreja, directo al cerebro, sin pasar por nada en su pecho. Sólo cuando le preguntaron si estaba ahí respondió un "Aquí estoy" desganado. Jamás en la vida había querido tanto tomarse unos días por enfermedad.

En algún lugar, la puerta se abrió, y Midoriya, nervioso, le dijo algo a alguien.

-Nyneve no habla japonés, Midoriya- dijo, vacío -Y está aquí bajo condiciones especiales.

"Eres flor interesante"

-¿Flor?- el nerviosismo se había ido, y la curiosidad casi la había barrido bajo la alfombra.

"Aunque ahora poco seas pequeño pimpollo".

.-.

Debió haberse dormido.

Eso, o su mente en blanco se limitó a existir durante horas, porque escuchó la voz y volvió a la realidad enseguida.

-¿Shota?

-Ne- tenía la boca seca, tragó y lo intentó de nuevo, casi sin energía -Kayama.

Estaba con su ropa de civil, y lo miraba seria. No había lástima en sus ojos. Avanzó con pasos rápidos y seguros, sus zapatos de tacón tenían un ritmo regular, tac tac tac tac, y sus brazos lo rodearon apenas lo tuvo al alcance.

-Espero alguna vez tener tu fortaleza, Shota.

.-.

Creyó recordar a Recovery Girl y algún que otro personal médico diciéndole que se quedase en su casa a descansar por unos días. Nemuri le entregó a Nedzu el informe, tan detallado como le fue posible. Incluyó los hechos de bucles anteriores, mapas y retratos, como si fuese algo que no hacía él, sino algo que él veía, desde dentro de su cuerpo, que alguien más hacía. No existían las horas. No existía su cuerpo. Tampoco estaba en su casa, pero en algún momento le dieron algo para dormir y se despertó, o eso pensó, en una de las habitaciones de la agencia de Kayama.

Algo sobre revisar si su casa tenía dispositivos.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar.

.-.

Ese día, Nyneve había pedido que dejasen entrar a Midoriya en una de sus sesiones. Una en la que el mismo muchacho iba a ser partícipe. Libreta en mano, con la mirada centellando y escribiendo a todo vapor, murmurando feliz, Aizawa lo envidió. Consideró el llevárselo a su casa, decirle a su madre todo lo que iba a venir, e impedirle que siguiese por ese camino. Que fuese analista, pero nunca tomase ese manto. Un periodista genial, sería. Si se dedicase a la investigación, ganaría un Nobel, seguro. Un futuro brillante, quebrándose primero el cuerpo y luego el espíritu.

Volvió a su departamento cuando le dijeron que no había peligro. Le preguntó a Naomasa Tsukauchi, como al pasar, si al menos habían limpiado todo. La respuesta fue sí. Luna lo recibió con preocupación y se le subió a los brazos enseguida.

.-.

Amaneció fuera del bucle.

Sentía el cuerpo como si lo hubiesen golpeado de todos lados, pero al menos estaba allí, vivo y fuera del endemoniado bucle. Con su estómago queriendo consumirse a sí mismo, fue a la cocina y comió, despacio, lo que era mas fácil de masticar y tragar. Sospechaba había gente vigilando su casa, para asegurarse que nadie intentase hacerle daño. La idea casi lo hizo reír. Recibió un par de llamadas, y Kayama pasó a verlo. Nedzu le informó que ahora, al parecer, sabían quién había sido el espía en Yuuei.

Su cráneo golpeando contra el piso, con una mano enorme aferrándosela.

Era imposible que Hizashi no supiera lo que iba a pasar, y lo que iba a seguir pasando. Todo o la mayoría de las cosas que iban a suceder si esa clase de información se filtraba a la Liga de Villanos. Sospechaba algún que otro movimiento a seguir, pero no tenía energías para nada. Con suerte, esa cadena endemoniada había terminado, y ahora, con el futuro alterado sin remedio, iba a poder descansar en paz. El café volvería a tener sabor. La vida volvería a tener sentido.

Quizás podría dejar de sentirse tan vacío ahora, tan silencioso y lleno de esquirlas.

.-.

Luna fue la más insistente.

Si llegaba el amanecer y él no se levantaba de la cama, maullaba hasta que abría los ojos. Si así y todo no se movía, saltaba sobre él y se movía, clavándole las patitas sin dejar de maullar. Cuando al fin tenía su plato de comida y su taza de agua listas, maullaba hasta que él mismo se preparaba el desayuno. Y luego, claro, tenía que moverse. Su majestad reclamaba caricias y él debía cumplir. Luna exigía que fuese de una habitación a otra. Se dignaba llevarle hojas y lo miraba como si no darle una reacción fuese un crimen de estado. Hasta atendió con algo que recordaba a su humor las llamadas de Nemuri.

Nyneve y Midoriya parecían llevarse bien.

Lo que quería decir que ahora Midnigth tenía interés especial en la salud de ese muchacho, porque Nyneve no solía encariñarse con nadie y si se propasaba con su entrenamiento ella se preocupaba y Midoriya no podía descuidar su salud, Yagi no podía pretender quedarse al margen y no actuar por el bien de su más fiel seguidor, oh no, y a Midnight se la obedecía. Punto. Hasta había comenzado a aprender algunas palabras simples en japonés para poder comunicarse. Escuchaba las diatribas de Midoriya y quería entenderlas, y él quería entenderla a ella porque era una de las pocas chicas con las que podía hablar sin volverse un manojo de nervios.

Ayudaba el no ver las noticias.

Desconectó el televisor y no se metió a ningún portal de noticias, porque sabía lo que iba a encontrar allí. Sea que fuesen a decirlo todo a la vez, o que lo mantuviesen en secreto, Aizawa no quería saberlo, no al menos hasta creer que lo iba a poder soportar. Ni siquiera sabía si la agencia de Present Mic seguía operando, pero lo que sí se notaría sería su ausencia en su programa de radio. Al menos todo había sucedido el día siguiente a su programa semanal, por lo que en el mejor de los casos no lo notaría por unos días más. No quería enfrentarlo, no aún, y menos que menos a él mismo.

Hizashi quería hablar con él.

Shota no quería verlo siquiera.

.-.

Había terminado la radioterapia, y ahora estaba en perfecto estado de salud. Físico, al menos. Para sorpresa de Kayama, había aceptado a la primera que necesitaba ayuda psicológica. Más sabiendo todo lo que le había contado, y compartido, con Yamada. Luna sola no tenía por qué soportar todo eso, y para algo estaban los servicios a héroes. Iba a juntar sus pedazos. Iba a seguir adelante. Iba a asegurarse que la Liga no tocase a Nyneve ni a Midoriya. Ni al resto de su futura clase, claro.

Sobreviviría.

No podía dejarse estar y hundirse por semejante golpe. Ya había soportado los puños de varios nomus, jorobar. Podía reponerse. Kayama estaba a su lado y había más gente con la que podía contar. Hasta quizás pudiese estar en ese grupo, aunque fuese un poquito, a Nedzu.

Estaba fuera del bucle.

Pasó una semana, pasó otra, y sus sesiones iban marchando, lineales, sin incidentes repetidos. A veces hablar era como arrancarle dientes de la boca, pero no iba a permitir que Yagi viniese a decirle que tenía que cuidar de su salud, eso jamás. Nyneve ahora hasta parecía sonreír. Midoriya parecía comprender eso de "no te rompas". Yamada no iba a verlo ni a hablar con él sino hasta que Aizawa realmente se sintiese en forma como para hacerlo. Luna lo molestaba menos porque ahora había vuelto a una rutina más saludable.

Cada mañana era un poco menos difícil que la anterior. Pasos de bebé, decía Nyneve, o algo similar en su idioma.

Era casi anticlimático.

O quizás no, se dijo. Quizás se merecía algo de cosas buenas después del caos que había sido ese bucle temporal. Quizás había evitado lo que tenía que evitar, fuera lo que fuese, y ahora, por fin, podría seguir con su vida. O lo que quedaba de ella. Dudaba poder encontrar a alguien como Hizashi de nuevo, pero al menos sabía que había gente en la que podía confiar. Quizás se despertaría en su cama y sería un estudiante de UA de primer año, antes de ingresar al curso de héroes siquiera.

-No se duerma, Aizawa- la voz de su psicóloga le llegó como de muy lejos.

-Me falta recuperar sueño- dijo, sin abrir los ojos. El sillón estaba cómodo. Con uno o dos gatos estaría mejor -No sé si algunas cosas que viví en los últimos tiempos fueron cosas que soñé o no.

-Puedo asegurarte que no lo fue.

La voz, masculina y profunda, le era una bien conocida, aunque la había escuchado una sola vez, años atrás, en Kamino. Shota abrió los ojos, con todo el cuerpo en tensión, sin una gota de la cuasi paz que había sentido unos segundos antes. Quizás...

-Ahora, Erasehead- dijo el hombre que estaba donde antes había estado su psicóloga -Vamos a hablar de mi hijo.


	8. Prólogo

**Metajuego**

8: Prólogo

Ni en broma iba a pasar la noche en el hospital, había dicho.

El monstruo gelatinoso no iba a afectarlo a ese punto, maldito pervertido. Ya le dolía bastante el cuerpo, pesado por el bajón de adrenalina y lo que fuese que le dio un médico que estaba allí, con el equipo de rescate que al final había llegado. Quizás era demasiado gordo para ser médico, y viejo, pero ahora sólo quería dormir.

La cabeza le pesaba demasiado.

.-.

Lo despertó el calor.

Tenía un par de frazadas encima, y las empujó a un costado, molesto.

Sintió que se le secaba parte de su transpiración, pegándole el pijama al cuerpo, y ahora ya no podría volver a dormir, el ambiente estaba demasiado húmedo, y era de madrugada. Las tres de la madrugada. No era hora de quemar nitroglicerina con explosiones, y las frazadas estaban empapadas. Dejarlas así, ahora que lo veía, era peligroso. Iba a tener que...

-Bakugo Katsuki.

La voz era profunda, de un hombre adulto, severa, y provenía del interior de su habitación.

-¿¡Qué demonios?!- le gritó Katsuki al lugar de donde provenía la voz, y su mano fue, veloz, a prender la luz de la mesita.

Sólo tocó aire.

Aire todo alrededor de su cama, en una oscuridad a la que no se terminaba de acostumbrar.

-Qué adecuado que quieras ser héroe- siguió la voz, ahora desde otro lado. Giró la cabeza, con la transpiración bajándole por el rostro -Qué adecuado, sí.

Algo le cerró la garganta.

Se llevó las manos al cuello, intentando aferrar lo que fuese que se la estaba apretando, peor no había nada allí, sólo su piel hundida, como si un par de serpientes se le enroscasen y apretasen.

-Después de todo, él es tu héroe... o es a él a quien quieres superar- la voz venía de otro lado, y de repente pudo respirar de nuevo. Se dobló sobre el colchón, respirando el aire húmedo entre jadeos -Quizás lo vea como una ofrenda. Qué apropiado.

Katsuki se giró hacia donde provenía la voz, y ahora sí, una mano se le cerró en la garganta, manteniéndolo sentado. Era una mano grande y tan sólida como si fuera de hierro. La mano estaba conectada a un brazo, y a una silueta de un hombre alto y grande, con lo que parecía ser un casco.

-Una basura insignificante como tú... - le apretó más el cuello y luego lo soltó, sin liberarlo, como si fuese un grillete algo suelto -Debería haberme ocupado de tí antes. Pero eso no funciona, y por algún motivo él... él te aprecia. Pero si esta es la alternativa, Izuku podría, al menos, vivir sin ti. No es tan difícil.

El aire estaba húmedo, y la mano volvió a apretar, y Katsuki decidió que no iba a morir ese día, no solo, al menos. No después de haber escapado de la muerte menos de veinticuatro horas antes. Levantó un brazo, y una mano se entrelazó con la suya, apretando. Podía sentir sus huesos rechinando, y entonces levantó la otra, hasta la altura del casco, enfrentándolo a su palma empapada. El aire olía dulce, estaban rodeados de material inflamable, y no iba a morir allí, él no.

Nada sucedió.

-Debería haber esterilizado a tu madre- la voz sonaba divertida -Ella nunca debió reproducirse, y más sabiendo que tú serías el resultado. Acosador. Violento. Engreído como si de verdad pudieses hacer algún bien. Dime, pendejo tóxico, ¿qué tienes tú de bueno que Izuku no tenga?

-¿Hah?- salió débil, confundido y no estuvo seguro de si lo había dicho.

-Lo sabes- la mano le aferró el cuello de nuevo, y llevó las dos manos a la muñeca -Sabes que murió por tu culpa. Sabes que causaste un suicidio, miserable alimaña. Un suicidio de un muchacho avispado, observador, inteligente, moral, compasivo, estudioso... Y tú estás vivo.

Lo había oído de camino, por la radio del auto. Su padre le había dicho que no se preocupase de eso, que ya habían pasado suficientes cosas horribles ese día. Había saltado desde el techo de la escuela y había muerto por el golpe. No había querido pensar en eso entonces, y menos que menos ahora.

-He pasado muchos ciclos intentando encontrar una particularidad que tome una vida y la intercambie por otra. Pero eso está fuera de lo que las particularidades pueden hacer. Y cada ciclo me lleva un poco más adelante, así que eliminar tu existencia antes que te conozca está fuera de discusión. Pero eso no quiere decir, escoria apestosa, que no pueda intentarlo de nuevo... O que saldrás de aquí sin el castigo que te mereces.

La mano apretaba demasiado, no podía respirar, era muy fuerte, no podía ver...

.-.

-Fue una satisfacción nimia, es verdad- Aizawa no podía moverse, sólo escuchar, y no comprendía lo que estaba oyendo -Podría haberlo matado, pero el verlo vivir su miserable existencia, sin habilidad especial, viendo cómo todos sus amigos se iban tan pronto como dejó de ser una amenaza para ellos... Era lo mínimo que se merecía. Al menos, en ese bucle.

Shota no dijo nada, a la espera.

-En otro bucle, intenté darle alguna habilidad especial- su expresión se hizo más apagada, menos poderosa -Izuku no resistió. No como... humano.

Era imposible. Era un delirio. Nunca se había molestado en averiguar quién era el padre de Midoriya, pero no podía ser...

-Los Nomus nacieron después de eso. No volví a intentar darle ninguna habilidad especial... pero sí podía aprovechar lo que había averiguado al respecto. No se caracterizaba en que se la pase de una a otra persona, claro está. Tenía un mapa parcial, pero no la suficiente visión... Y la única persona que podía hacerlo no quería pisar este país.

Aizawa sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, y lo miró, sin querer creerlo.

-Nyneve es una jovencita muy talentosa. Una vez tome su habilidad especial, podré volver y saber, mucho mejor, cómo lograr que Izuku logre lo que desea. Y por qué mi habilidad de bucle pasó de una persona a otra. Podré darle una vida mejor... Y todo gracias

No.

-a ti.

NO.

-Consideré tomar tu habilidad especial, pero en todos los bucles, siempre eras el que más se preocupaba por sus alumnos. Erasehead, si fueses algo más avispado, si no te quedases en la tibieza, te hubiésemos recibido con los brazos abiertos en la Liga de Villanos, y en las asociaciones que vinieron después. Eres tan inusual, Shota.

Su sonrisa era casi de placer.

-Si así no fuese, no habrías sido afectado. Kayama Nemuri es otro caso especial, pero tú siempre fuiste el más particular. Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero eres el héroe que hace algo positivo. El único. Sin fanfarrias ni pretendiendo hacerlo todo, dejando a la sociedad indefensa y en un constante estado de infantilización. Oh, cómo quisiera llevarte conmigo.

Aizawa recibió una imagen en su cabeza, clara como la viese frente a sus ojos. Hizashi y él en la guarida de la Liga. Yamada como agente encubierto, y él mismo trabajando de incógnito, sin que nadie le prestase atención, un sin habilidad que era poco más que un extra en el fondo. Desmontando la picadora de carne que tomaba jóvenes adoctrinados, obnubilados por el aparato mediático, y escupía vidas quebradas.

Sacudió la cabeza hasta sacarse ese pensamiento.

-Has empezado a desarrollar resistencia- estaba sonriendo, mirándolo, sabiendo bien quién tenía el control absoluto -Oh, Erasehead, habrías sido un mentor excelente para mi hijo. Los inicios de un cambio de época. Podría comenzar con una replicación de tu resistencia a habilidades especiales. Es una pena que no lleguemos a esa situación.

Por unos segundos, calló, y Aizawa lo miró de reojo. La sala estaba cambiando, de forma sutil pero notoria después de unos segundos. Parecía estar...

...desvaneciéndose.

-Así que gracias, Aizawa- dijo, con lo que parecía ser agradecimiento genuino -Eres lo más parecido a alguien a quien le preocupan su clase. Es una pena que no podamos sumar fuerzas, si la visión de Nyneve es correcta. Y sé que lo es. Ahora podré moverme mejor en mis planes, y velaré por Izuku a la distancia...

Pareció desinflarse un poco.

-Debí haberlo abrazado más. El rodearlo con mis brazos cuando era bebé, cuando yo todavía tenía mi rostro, era otra cosa. Ahora... sólo puedo abrazarlo cuando está dormido. Sano. Vivo. Haciendo lo que le hace feliz.

Suspiró, y la habitación ahora no era más que dos espacios, que cada uno de ellos ocupaba.

-En el bucle siguiente, contaré contigo, Aizawa Shota. Aunque tú no lo sepas- sonrió -Adiós- y desapareció

La oscuridad se tragó lo que quedaba de la sala, y con ella a Aizawa.

.-.

.-.

FIN


End file.
